Love, Life and Magic
by Aurora Apocolypta
Summary: A hunt in the woods and a cruel joke towards Merlin is what it takes for Arthur to realise his feelings but when his knights are taking a liking to Merlin when they find out about Arthur's feelings can Arthur get his best friend back? Please reveiw.
1. Angst

I do not own Merlin, or anything else that may be associated with anything other then my imagination and the pure love of Bradley James and Collin Morgan.

This contains slash, Male/male loving. Don't like don't read…but you obviously knew that.

Two days had passed and the whole castle was getting worried, even King Uther had ordered a set of servants to keep watch near the Prince's room to make sure one of the two males in it didn't disappear or get killed via the other.

Arthur and Merlin had indeed been silent with each other, showing each other either their back or shoulder but never their face. It started two days before, when Arthur had dragged his unsuspecting servant out with him and his knights to go hunting for the day.

A year ago Merlin had been assigned as Arthur's personal servant and things had been shaky but now it was to the point where Merlin could go missing for several days just to get away from the prat of a Prince (in his defence he would always get another servant to do his work with the excuse that he had been sent away to retrieve some rare plants for Gaius)

"Merlin, I need my horse ready for an hour and gather my knights. Oh and by the way, Merlin if you dare run away again like last time I will send you to the stocks as soon as we get back from the trip"

Was it just Merlin or were Arthur's threats getting a bit weak? Merlin shook his head, rather the stocks then the dungeon…again.

"Yes, Sire" he hissed in distaste while turning to his heel with a surprisingly elegant twirl. Though much to Arthur's relief, he could hear Merlin fall over as soon as he closed the door; too much elegance is hard for _poor Merlin; _his legs couldn't keep up with his brain.

Arthur chuckled lightly, throwing his shirt over his head to change into his chain mail and decent attire. Arthur was angry, with himself no less as he wondered what was happening to the relationship the two had become accustomed to. They used to tease each other and bicker but be friends…best friends in fact.

"What is so bad about me? Am I that bad?" He wondered to himself, pushing and flattening the armour across his chest before hutching his scarlet shirt over his head and slipping into his breeches.

Merlin had refused to dress Arthur even though it was his job, claiming he had some infectious rubbish on his hands.

"He wishes…I wish I could have some time with him like we used to" Arthur would die if Merlin ever knew how much he missed their best friendship. He missed everything; but mostly Merlin's smile. That goofy, yet whole-hearted grin that lit the room up. It was amazing, it truly was that such a weedy useless yet talented servant could creep happily into Arthur's life; more still that the Prince of Camelot wanted him to be there.

It was early even for Merlin and Arthur, they were tired worn and distant and everyone but the two knew why that was.

"Merlin and Arthur sitting in a tree" Morgana hummed slyly to herself as Merlin passed her, his blue eyes focused on the floor with a death glare.

"Now, Merlin what did the floor ever do to you?" Morgana asked softly, shaking him out of his confusion induced trance. He looked up to the Kings ward with eyes filled with something no-one had ever seen; it looked like hurt, anger sadness and something like need; A need for something other then friendship and saving a certain pratish prince.

"Merlin?" He looked up wearily, not avoiding contact with his friends' eyes.

"Sorry, Lady Morgana but Prince Arthur wishes me to prepare for the hunt. I must go" He bowed slightly and turned away about to make for the archway leading outside but something or someone firm grabbed his wrist and tugged him into a room.

"Its Morgana to you, Merlin and Arthur is Arthur. I will send for another servant to do the job while you tell me what has happened. Everyone in the castle are worried about you two" Morgana whispered, nodding for Gwen, who was tending to some beautiful pink and white lilies to find a free servant to do Merlin's work then return straight afterwards.

They sat on the bed in comfortable silence for a couple of minuets but Merlin looked as if he was contemplating running away.

"I don't know what's wrong…we've just grown apart" Merlin hated to say it; it was like black magic on his tongue, like he had just tainted his relationship with Arthur with such an easy sentence.

He needed the prat in his life…but not when he was making him miserable.


	2. Do you submit?

I do not own Merlin, or anything else that may be associated with anything other then my imagination and the pure love of Bradley James and Collin Morgan.

This contains slash, Male/male loving. Don't like don't read…but you obviously knew that.

They sat on the bed in comfortable silence for a couple of minuets but Merlin looked as if he was contemplating running away.

"I don't know what's wrong…we've just grown apart" Merlin hated to say it; it was like black magic on his tongue, like he had just tainted his relationship with Arthur with such an easy sentence.

He needed the prat in his life…but not when he was making him miserable.

"Don't say that, Merlin. You are the closest thing to a friend he has…even if he doesn't deserve you sometimes" Morgana tried to cheer the dark haired sorcerer up but instead he just shook his head meekly.

"He may be a prat but he is an honourable one" Merlin thought with a thoughtful slight smile. His lips curved very slightly at the edges into a weak grin.

"Enter Gwen" Morgana chimed, pleased with the revelations that Merlin still cared deeply for her half brother (of sorts)

Gwen smiled knowingly at her mistress, nodding her head slightly before attending to her work yet again this time more slowly.

"Thank you for listening, Morgana but I need to go and sort things out with Arthur" Merlin stood up proudly, hugging her lightly; forgetting she was the kings' ward and walked swiftly down the corridor yet again.

He wasn't sure if Arthur would still be in his chamber or if he had left for the stables.

"A…Arthur?" Merlin knocked on his door but let himself into the room without listening for the answer.

He exhaled a sigh of relief with the breath he hadn't known he had held, seeing Arthur looking out of the window towards the forest the led to the river that Merlin usually went to when he was running away from Arthur.

"You thought I was going to run away?" Merlin stated softly from behind him, his voice hiding all signs of hurt that he knew his eyes now held.

_Don't turn around…don't see my emotions. Not like you even pay attention to them but still. _Merlin thought anxiously.

"Yes I did…I saw some random servant doing **your **chores and thought you had done your regular trick and made him. I just wanted to make sure…" He stopped, as if about to say a secret he swore not to let on.

_I was about to say the truth…what the hell? Oh yeh "I just wanted to make sure you went there and came back safe. I cant live without you even if you don't want anything to do with me" _He thought out the rest of his sentence with a grim face before looking up into Merlin's face and stifled a painful gasp with a groan of pain, trying to get up from his seat with as much elegance as he could muster.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't fall over and get swallowed up by some giant Venus fly-traps" Arthur smirked, his heart fluttering lightly.

_This is what I missed…thank you for giving me a second chance, Merlin. _

"Oh no…if anything I'd fall into the lake and be eaten by giant pike" Merlin grinned his toothy grin, moving to help Arthur with his chain mail which had been thrown to the floor in a haste once he thought Merlin had left.

"Pikes can't eat you, Merlin" the Prince was intrigued as to what made Merlin's mind work the way it did.

Giant pikes? He wished.

"…a bear then?" Colin retorted slyly, pulling tentatively at Arthur's shirt to get it over his blonde hair.

"Fine then…just don't encourage the animal; you're still my servant so I can't have you dying by the paw of some beast.

"yes _sire" _Merlin teased, putting the chain mail and lightweight armour onto said prince before he replaced his blue top for a Camelot crimson tunic and rearranged his hair so it looked…princely.

"You call me that again when we are alone, I'll have you put in the stocks" Arthur quipped, tugging Merlin's neckerchief so he twirled around. Of course, Merlin being Merlin lost his footing and fell to the floor with a startled yelp.

Arthur was grinning above him, his feet resting gently on Merlin's wrists.

"Do you submit, Merrrrlin" He purred, swiftly pulling Merlin's neckerchief from him.

"No, way" He retorted, curling his fingers upwards around Arthur's ankle and pulled him down. He turned him around, Merlin straddling the Prince's waist to keep him from moving.

"Do you submit…Arthur" Merlin said in a similar way, tugging the piece of cloth from Arthur's grip and with a flail of limbs he had his neckerchief back on and Arthur grinning cockily below him.

"We have to go Merlin, we'll finish this when we get back" it didn't take Arthur a second to get out from under Merlin and making his way towards the door at the other side of his chamber.

"Oh yeh…I remember what I came here for" Merlin gasped, slapping his palm onto his forehead.

"Hmm? What isit **now **Merlin?" Arthur sighed in distaste, his hand wrapped firmly around the door handle.

"I'm sorry about earlier" He grinned, striding past a gobsmacked Prince.

Please Review, if you do I'll make the next chapter.


	3. Dust leads to Jealousy

I do not own Merlin, or anything else that may be associated with anything other then my imagination and the pure love of Bradley James and Collin Morgan.

This contains slash, Male/male loving. Don't like don't read…but you obviously knew that.

"Do you submit…Arthur" Merlin said in a similar way, tugging the piece of cloth from Arthur's grip and with a flail of limbs he had his neckerchief back on and Arthur grinning cockily below him.

"We have to go Merlin, we'll finish this when we get back" it didn't take Arthur a second to get out from under Merlin and making his way towards the door at the other side of his chamber.

"Oh yeh…I remember what I came here for" Merlin gasped, slapping his palm onto his forehead.

"Hmm? What isit **now **Merlin?" Arthur sighed in distaste, his hand wrapped firmly around the door handle.

"I'm sorry about earlier" He grinned, striding past a gobsmacked Prince.

Arthur knew it should have been him apologising, but Merlin had happily said sorry so Arthur would leave it at that.

Once they were outside of the stables a large group of knights strode around the corner; acknowledging the Prince with a bow.

There were three knights that actually paid attention to Merlin.

Sir Leon, Sir Lancelot (yes he had come back, he had been accepted by Uther and Arthur of course) and Sir Galade, all three stood around Merlin smiled like fools as they talked about their day so far.

"We haven't talked in ages; I heard that Prince Arthur had turned down Gwen when she confessed. Poor girl, though when he said it she had a murderous look in her eyes. Such a sweet girl, she shouldn't look as if she was about to kill Arthur" the four whispered, shaking their heads in pity.

"I heard that King Uther had a romantic past with Gaius…says they were "friends with benefits"

"Benefits?" Asked Merlin innocently.

"…innocence is a virtue Merlin…lets not corrupt that. Lets just say, His highness and Gaius were doing things that usually only lovers do" Lancelot shrugged lightly. It was nothing new; most knights did the same though it seemed the two truly got involved.

"Besides being best friends now…that's why they trust each other so much" Sir Leon stated beaming down at Merlin.

Arthur didn't miss the show of affection towards his manservant, Merlin was his, and he had claimed the idiotic being for himself.

"Merlin! For once in your life, try to be useful and do as you're told" Arthur sighed exasperated, faking anger.

"You haven't told me to do anything, **sire**" Merlin shrugged lightly, his shoulder softly knocking into Sir Galade's.

"Merlin…mount your horse and get ready to set out" Arthur growled between gritted teeth, a clawed grin on Merlin's shoulder he threw him across the ground towards his horse.

It took Merlin a minute to scramble to his feet and mount his horse, his foot slipped from the stirrup causing Merlin to fall face first into the mud below.

Everyone burst out laughing; chuckles and deep laughs were all that tainted the what was once silence.

"For Gods sake Merlin, if you keep that up I'll make you walk" Arthur sighed, signalling one of his knights to get saddled.

"More like run…" Merlin mumbled almost inaudibly, he propped himself up on his elbows while pushing himself to him knees then back up to his feet. Dusting off his clothes he sighed and started towards Lancelot.

"Have I got any in my hair?" He asked, ruffling his hair harshly in an attempt to remove any excess dirt, mud or dust.

"Yes…here let me get that for you" Lancelot and Leon both leaned closely towards Merlin, seeing Arthur turn towards them they made their move. Lancelot softly stroked at Merlin's neck, ridding his collar and neck of a thin layer of dust. Leon was running his hair gently through the soft brown locks, swiping them from their grip on his hair and watching the small pieces of debris fall to the ground.

Arthur felt an ache in his chest, the same he used to feel when Gwen was being flirted with but surely he wasn't feeling what he thought he was.

_Jealousy? _

"Merlin! Get on your horse now, and same to you three!" Arthur was already comfortable in his saddle by the time

Everyone was on their horse and after five minutes of arguing about where they were going Arthur interjected.

"Down to the lake, there are plenty of trees and it is a perfect camp site. It's around the season for mating so it should be full with deer and rabbits and weasels"

In Arthur's mind all he could think of, was hoping to find out what Merlin did when he went down to the lake.

Please Review, if you do I'll make the next chapter.


	4. Landed on something Squishy

I do not own Merlin, or anything else that may be associated with anything other then my imagination and the pure love of Bradley James and Collin Morgan.

This contains slash, Male/male loving. Don't like don't read…but you obviously knew that.

Arthur felt an ache in his chest, the same he used to feel when Gwen was being flirted with but surely he wasn't feeling what he thought he was.

_Jealousy? _

"Merlin! Get on your horse now and same to you three!" Arthur was already comfortable in his saddle by the time

Everyone was on their horse and after five minutes of arguing about where they were going Arthur interjected.

"Down to the lake, there are plenty of trees and it is a perfect camp site. It's around the season for mating so it should be full with deer and rabbits and weasels"

In Arthur's mind all he could think of was hoping to find out what Merlin did when he went down to the lake.

They all agreed with nods of the head, setting out on a trot through the gates of Camelot.

Merlin was at the back of the line formation as usual, Sir Leon and Lancelot talked to each other side by side close by him before secretly sending heated gazes his direction.

Arthur at the opposite end of the chain of horses was thinking for a way to have his friend/servant by his side during the ride and found his reason when he was looking down at his horses' perfectly shined shoes.

"Merlin! Come here" He ordered, hiding his glee behind his perfectly formed mental mask.

"Two seconds sire!" He called back.

"No, now!" Arthur interjected, his eyes daring him to turn around and see what he was doing.

Before he could, however Merlin trotted quickly to his side with a soft smile on his face.

_He belongs by my side…I guess he kind of feels the same way. _Arthur hoped silently and the two shared a soft glance.

"If you look at the ground, it's been trodden on so much by animals it's soft. Now Merlin, can you try to be smart enough as to tell me what that tells us?"

Arthur arched his eyebrow, aimlessly fumbling in his quiver for his bow and arrow…just incase.

"It mean's we are going the right way…because it means they are all gathering in the same spot?" Merlin tried tentatively, hoping he hadn't just given the knights another reason to mock him; luckily if Arthur's slightly shocked yet proud expression said anything then he had got it right.

"Well done Merlin, you actually have a brain!" He turned his head slightly with a grin that could compete with Arthur's head (AN: going by his pratness and arrogance by the way)

"I'm glad you think so, _sire. _At least I come into some use to you" He smiled, knowing this was their usually teasing.

Merlin wanted to ask something, his head hurt from thinking (AN: Haha, if Arthur read that he would have said something like "told you so, you are not capable of thought")

"What are you thinking about, Merlin? You have the face of a wounded bear when you think. Your brain capacity is close to nought"

Merlin looked across to the Prince with wide eyes, shrugging the insult out of his mind he sighed and watched Arthur with intent eyes.

"There is a clearing up ahead where the animals go round about this time to drink…we'll need to go the rest of the way on foot so they don't feel the horses hooves. I'll stay behind and keep the horses here" Merlin added hopefully, stroking the mane of his horse in a soothing manner.

"No…Sir Leon, Sir Lancelot and Sir Galade shall stay here with the horses. The rest of us continue on foot. Merlin you come with us and bring some thick rope" Arthur dropped to his feet with a soft scuff of pebbles. He nodded and swiftly got to the floor, his eyes narrowing in suspicion as the rest of the knights shot hungry glares at him.

He fastened the rope to his belt and followed after Arthur in well trained silence, his head barely missed a low branch which instead caught a younger knight by surprise and fell to his feet. Merlin was a second too quick before the jeering started; he helped the smaller knight to his feet and dusted his clothes lightly muttering words of apology even though he knew it wasn't his own fault. Arthur watched in masked awe as his usually disobedient manservant helped the newest knight, he even heard him apologise for something he didn't do which amazed him to no end because it would take him a trip to the stocks to get even half of an apology for something he **had** done!

The knight thanked Merlin; the knight was a little bit smaller then Merlin with spiked light brown hair and emerald eyes. He was the son of King Seperant, even though he was small he was far from weedy because he had a toned body close to some of the other knights.

He bowed slightly as he jogged back to Arthur's side, he avoided all contact with Arthur thought and he sighed in discontentment.

"Thank you…for helping Sir Rogan, Merlin" Arthur felt an ache in his chest as Merlin avoided eye contact, as if he was worried about Arthur getting annoyed. The Prince was in fact contented that his best friend/servant was helping not only him.

"It was the right thing to do" he murmured softly, his foot scraped across a tree root and as he fell everything seemed to run in slow motion.

Arthur herd his cry as he tripped over the root and as if in he felt his chance, Arthur quickly grabbed his wrist and in the heat of the moment softly kissed his knuckle hoping Merlin wouldn't notice it and they fell to the ground.

Once Merlin had shook of his daze he felt a weight on his whole body.

"I'm so sorry Sire, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so clumsy. Are you alright?" Merlin groaned in pain as his back dug into something sharp like a knife but he daren't complain.

"It's alright, Merlin. I landed on something squishy" Arthur softly padded at Merlin's chest with a gentle grin on his handsome face.

Please Review; if you do I'll make the next chapter.


	5. Questing beast

I do not own Merlin, or anything else that may be associated with anything other then my imagination and the pure love of Bradley James and Collin Morgan.

This contains slash, Male/male loving. Don't like don't read…but you obviously knew that.

He bowed slightly as he jogged back to Arthur's side, he avoided all contact with Arthur thought and he sighed in discontentment.

"Thank you…for helping Sir Rogan, Merlin" Arthur felt an ache in his chest as Merlin avoided eye contact, as if he was worried about Arthur getting annoyed. The Prince was in fact contented that his best friend/servant was helping not only him.

"It was the right thing to do" he murmured softly, his foot scraped across a tree root and as he fell everything seemed to run in slow motion.

Arthur herd his cry as he tripped over the root and as if in he felt his chance, Arthur quickly grabbed his wrist and in the heat of the moment softly kissed his knuckle hoping Merlin wouldn't notice it and they fell to the ground.

Once Merlin had shook of his daze he felt a weight on his whole body.

"I'm so sorry Sire, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so clumsy. Are you alright?" Merlin groaned in pain as his back dug into something sharp like a knife but he daren't complain.

"It's alright, Merlin. I landed on something squishy" Arthur softly padded at Merlin's chest with a gentle grin on his handsome face.

Merlin shuddered slightly, pressing his palms onto Arthur's chest to slowly and softly push him off.

"Yeh well, the thing on top of me wasn't squishy" Merlin chuckled lightly and grinned, all Arthur could do was chuckle and grin back.

"Let's go men; we used too much time up" Arthur was having trouble hiding his grin, he felt so much like he was Merlin with a big goofy grin.

They strode in silence to the lake and hid behind a thick layer of bushes. Merlin rocked back on his heels as he smiled gently while animals scurried around the ground happily following after another to try to mate.

Merlin watched intently, forgetting where he was or why he was at the lake. The place he often depended on to make his troubles ease, the numbing pounding of his heart made his head snap upwards.

Arthur was crouched behind him; his knee softly edged his tunic upwards past his hips. The prince wasn't conscious of his knees doings so insisted to watch his men ambush as many animals as possible.

He leaned over to Merlin and his heart throbbed as realisation of their situation sunk into his friends' mind, his eyes widened in discomfort.

He knew Merlin hated killings, he also knew he only acted fine with it for Arthur and so he didn't end up in the stocks.

"Don't worry, Merlin. We wont kill too many of them, I know you disapprove of killing animals for sport but this will feed us for the night. That is all" Arthur settled his hand softly on Merlin's broad shoulder but retreated it back into his lap as if being burned.

_What just got into me? I just acted as if I loved that idiot. I mean…I'm straight…I hope. I was told by another King that my father was actually gay but look how he is. He hears the word "sorcery or magic" and he kills the first person he associates with it. But I'm not like my father_

Arthurs' inner turmoil was interrupted when the soft hiss of an arrow echoed in the silent air and the deathly screech of an animal as it fell to the ground.

"It probably had a new found lover…might even have been pregnant by the size of it" Merlin hissed under his breath, but Arthur heard and even took the minute to think about making his knights retreat but thought better of it.

Another three animals dropped dead and the rest had luckily been spared, a deer rabbit and weasel laid in a death heap.

"Sire, we saw foot prints when we arrived. We believe it is yet another questing beast!" Sir Leon whispered to the prince. Watching Merlin unless he had heard, if he had he didn't show it.

"Are you sure?" He hissed, lowering his voice to a mere whisper.

"Yes, sire. It is defiantly a questing beast" He said again, Leon was joined by Lancelot who nodded hastily in confirmation.

"Fine…get Sir Galade to come with us" Arthur ordered and turned to the rest of his men.

"Set up camp over there by the large log pole and we will be back after we check for a questing beast which has been claimed to have been spotted. You all stay here" Arthur sheathed his sword and sprinted out into the woods with three knights at his back.

"Such a conveniently placed pole wouldn't you say?" A tall light haired knight whispered to another who nodded.

"And with a questing beast on the prowl we may be able to get what we came for"

Please Review; if you do I'll make the next chapter.


	6. The pain and the thud!

I do not own Merlin, or anything else that may be associated with anything other then my imagination and the pure love of Bradley James and Collin Morgan.

This contains slash, Male/male loving. Don't like don't read…but you obviously knew that.

"Are you sure?" He hissed, lowering his voice to a mere whisper.

"Yes, sire. It is defiantly a questing beast" He said again, Leon was joined by Lancelot who nodded hastily in confirmation.

"Fine…get Sir Galade to come with us" Arthur ordered and turned to the rest of his men.

"Set up camp over there by the large log pole and we will be back after we check for a questing beast which has been claimed to have been spotted. You all stay here" Arthur sheathed his sword and sprinted out into the woods with three knights at his back.

"Such a conveniently placed pole wouldn't you say?" A tall light haired knight whispered to another who nodded.

"And with a questing beast on the prowl we may be able to get what we came for"

They all stared at Merlin, who had already started pitching Arthur's tent. He worked his skilled fingers around every fastening, without noticing the rope held behind a knights' back and the hands that ached to have his scrawny wrists in his hand.

"Merlin…I need to check your hands before you do this. The prince likes to have hands clean before touching anything of his. Just reach them behind your back"

"Merlin knew there was something wrong, the way he said it so eagerly and the fact he didn't want Merlin to look at him.

"My hands are perfectly clean. Of dirt and blood" He hissed angrily, working feverishly on the tent.

The knights chuckled enthusiastically and bent over Merlin, clawing at his wrists as he pulled them behind his back.

He knew he was in trouble; he acknowledged the fact that they could do anything and get away with it. Yet he still struggled against the clamped hands.

"Get off, hey what's that!" He yelped in surprise as a rough inflexible material was rapped around his wrists. He knew the feeling, it was thick rope rapped around a firm piece of metal.

"We'll teach you. No one takes our prince away from us and gets away with it" a knight hissed in his ear as Merlin was flung into the large wooden pole.

It was rather tall and about the width of Arthur's shoulders width from one shoulder to the other. The sharp, pin-like splinters stuck out at odd angles.

Merlin gasped in pain as his back collided with the pole. He hissed in pain, the sharp pain in his back never ceased to stop his train of thought.

"I haven't taken him away from you! I'm his manservant and nothing more" Merlin hissed in distaste, the truth hurt him but he knew he had to put up with it.

"Yeh, you really believe that? We all know you're special to him…it took us knighthood and at least two years to get so close to him and even now only a choice few of us are his real _friends. _And yet you two bonded as soon as you crossed each other and a year later your best friends" A tall light brown-haired knight concluded angrily, his hate for Merlin dripped light poison in his words.

Merlin meanwhile was being tied tightly to the log, his arms wrapped almost impossibly around it.

It hurt him to the point of being excruciating, but he held back the cry of pain.

"He hates me" He gasped between painful breaths. He thought knights were of honour…so why were they doing such things to him.

"You really are as dense as they say…look for signs, Merlin. Well…if you live to see them" He chuckled, the rest of the knights roared with laughter.

"A questing beast is near here…it'll be coming for you…but" Merlin barely had time to blink before his clothes were ripped from his body, the cold air whipped at his body like lashes from a whip.

He was completely naked as the knights walked away into the depth of the woods.

Merlin struggled, the rope cut deeper into his flesh and he could only hope the questing beast was no where near him.

He felt like an idiot, the cold air licked at his ivory skin making it all the more painful as if teasing him because he had no protection on his skin.

He could have used magic, of course he could. But he didn't want to give the knights something to kill him for. No matter how unbearable it became, he had to just breathe.

"Hurry up, Arthur" He whimpered in agony, pulling at the ropes.

There was a roar of distress and a hiss of pain elsewhere in the woods before a loud, earth quake-like thud.

"Ah…he heard me" Merlin mumbled sarcastically and continued to pull at his binds.

Please Review; if you do I'll make the next chapter.


	7. Found Merlin and Jealousy

I do not own Merlin, or anything else that may be associated with anything other then my imagination and the pure love of Bradley James and Collin Morgan.

This contains slash, Male/male loving. Don't like don't read…but you obviously knew that.

He was completely naked as the knights walked away into the depth of the woods.

Merlin struggled, the rope cut deeper into his flesh and he could only hope the questing beast was no where near him.

He felt like an idiot, the cold air licked at his ivory skin making it all the more painful as if teasing him because he had no protection on his skin.

He could have used magic, of course he could. But he didn't want to give the knights something to kill him for. No matter how unbearable it became, he had to just breathe.

"Hurry up, Arthur" He whimpered in agony, pulling at the ropes.

There was a roar of distress and a hiss of pain elsewhere in the woods before a loud, earth quake-like thud.

"Ah…he heard me" Merlin mumbled sarcastically and continued to pull at his binds.

He felt every inch of the splinters push into his sensitive back, a warm liquid slowly trickled down his spine in several places. He was knelt on his knees, the dark stones rounded under his knees and legs.

He heard the frantic thudding of the larger group of knights, the ones that had tied him up. They ran over to him and a tall bulky man stared down at him with pity in his eyes.

"If you dare tell Prince Arthur about this you'll be a dead man" His first flew down on Merlin's cheek as a warning before they fled again.

His cheek throbbed and an irony taste tainted his tongue, the blood clinging angrily to his tongue and inside of his cheeks. It was bitter, and Merlin hated the taste of blood it was like sucking on copper.

He watched as the sun lowered in the sky, turning the land soft amber and he waited for help. Merlin was worried, for once for his self and as bushes rustled and twigs snapped like bones he cringed.

"Arthur…sire are you there?" Merlin watched a particular bush as voices rushed into his ears.

"Where are you, Merlin?" Arthur's voice made a rush of relief flow over his aching body.

"H…e…r….e" His throat constricted and his head began to haze over his vision.

"I'm…here…Arthur" He was out of sight, but if Arthur could track voices, which he could, he would find him.

"Please help me, Arthur" He cried out, the pain blazing as white light behind his eyelids.

He could hear the frantic panting of the four knights, Arthur Leon, Lancelot and Galade as they rounded the corner towards him.

The footsteps stopped only to have gasps of horror that told Merlin he looked as bad as he felt.

"What happened to you, Merlin?" Arthur cried in horror, his blurred figure ran up to him to untie him and he picked him up bridal style.

The strong arms Merlin was nestled in covered his lanky frame, like a shield and Lancelot checked his injuries.

"Who did this to you?" Galade growled, eyeing Merlin with a knowing stare.

Merlin couldn't ruin what Camelot had, the protection of the knights. He couldn't do that just because of some wounds that would heal straight up once he got his magic on them.

"…some…umm…I don't know I didn't see him" he lied, rather well if he said so himself. The stutter at the beginning would defiantly catch Arthur's ear but he didn't care.

"I'll take him to my tent, you three wait here…for…the…other" He stared down at Merlin with wide eyes, the realisation had quickly caught him like it always did.

"…knights…" He finished, walking away with Merlin to his luxury tent where he laid Merlin down on the soft bed and began to check all of his wounds, not even paying attention to his nakedness which made Merlin pleased.

"Why did you attempt to lie to us, Merlin?" He whispered as he cleaned the gash on his cheek. The gentle touch lulled Merlin into submission and he explained why.

When he was finished so was Arthur with his wounds, his face was pale compared to his usual slightly tanned skin.

"I won't get rid of them…for your ease of mind. But I will be sure to make their life hell at practise and elsewhere…I'm…sorry, Merlin" He turned away, his eyes roaming the interior.

"I'm sorry too, Sire…I shouldn't have lied to you" Merlin smiled lightly, the teasing in his eyes too wild to bear and Arthur pounced on him and pinned him to the mattress.

"Don't tease me like that Merlin. You know how I get when you call me sire. You sound too submissive even for your own good" he growled softly and grinned, his pearl teeth glittered.

"Sorry…Arthur. I thought you wanted me to be submissive, _Arthur_" Merlin purred, he had no idea why he was coaxing the prince but he felt obliged for him helping his, he should at least humour him for the time being.

Arthur chuckled, his eyes had darkened for a reason Merlin didn't know the cause of (we all know its lust…but love and lust are totally different as we all know)

Sir Galade walked into the tent with some clean water from the lake and smiled softly at Merlin and Arthur felt a tight pang in his chest as he watched them share gentle smiles.

Love can be a cruel thing, but jealousy is worse.

Please Review; if you do I'll make the next chapter. It is my birthday a week tomorrow so I'll update asap before that xx


	8. Deadly intent

oi I do not own Merlin, or anything else that may be associated with anything other then my imagination and the pure love of Bradley James and Collin Morgan.

This contains slash, Male/male loving. Don't like don't read…but you obviously knew that.

"Sorry…Arthur. I thought you wanted me to be submissive, _Arthur_" Merlin purred, he had no idea why he was coaxing the prince but he felt obliged for him helping him, he should at least humour him for the time being.

Arthur chuckled, his eyes had darkened for a reason Merlin didn't know the cause of (we all know its lust…but love and lust are totally different as we all know)

Sir Galade walked into the tent with some clean water from the lake and smiled softly at Merlin and Arthur felt a tight pang in his chest as he watched them share gentle smiles.

Love can be a cruel thing, but jealousy is worse.

Sir Galade was tender when he cleaned the blood off of Merlin's slightly toned body, several timed Merlin had whimpered in pain or pulled back with memories of the other knights tying him too tightly to the pole but he never looked at Arthur.

Arthur on the other hand, had to literally hold himself back from wanting to kiss all of Merlin's pain and memories away. He watched in silence, the envy of his knight gently touching his secret object of affection in such a loving way and almost allowed a sigh of relief pass his lips when Galade was called out of the tent. It was his chance.

He took over the knights' place and gently ran his hand across the bare stomach, avoiding every part of bloodied marked skin and up towards the curve of Merlin's collar and throat.

"A-Arthur?" Merlin stuttered slightly, leaning into the much needed warmth of Arthur's hand.

"Yes, Merlin? How are you feeling by the way?" He asked, looking down slightly as his friend, his best friend, and his love.

He couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at the thought of telling his father that he loved his _**male manservant**_. Well of course, he couldn't do much to him, maybe put Merlin in the stocks or dungeons and invite even more overly make-uped princesses that looked downright like prostitutes.

In all fairness he had to say that Morgana was the most beautiful princess (kings' ward) that he had ever seen…well…that didn't want to kill him.

"I'm fine, just kind of cold, and I cant get the dammed taste of iron out of my mouth" He cringed back slightly when Arthur ran a ruffed finger over a slightly smaller scratch and sighed yet again.

"Did you find the questing beast?" He asked, stilling the princes' hand with one of his own.

"No…it seems there wasn't one the only tracks we could find were of deer and a chicken that had lost its way from the market place. Nothing else.

Merlin sighed in finality; he wasn't actually in any danger when he was tied naked to the pole.

"Sire, Merlin. Look what we found" Leon chimed through the tent opening, Arthur clearly had to fight back a evil grin as he softly pulled Merlin to his feet and walked him out, all Merlin was wearing was a pair of baggy trousers which looked as if they would fall down any second as they sat lazily on his hips.

As noted, the other knights were shuffled together and watching all signs the Prince made for an attack. The majority watched Merlin with deadly sinful eyes.

"Ah you have returned have you? Where were you then? I see no extra fire wood, or food or equipment" Arthur said, his eyes wondered over each of them tauntingly.

"Or did you just go for a stroll around?" He asked again"

They all nodded, many of them looked dumbfounded.

"Oh well…I guess that's alright then" He shrugged lightly, walking away while softly gripping Merlin's waist to keep him upright.

He laid him on the bed and gave him a small smile.

"I won't be long, no matter what you hear, don't come out" He warned and walked back out with a look of deadly intent on his handsome face.

Please Review; if you do I'll make the next chapter. It is my birthday a week tomorrow so I'll update asap before that xx


	9. Why is he so important?

I do not own Merlin, or anything else that may be associated with anything other then my imagination and the pure love of Bradley James and Collin Morgan.

This contains slash, Male/male loving. Don't like don't read…but you obviously knew that.

As noted, the other knights were shuffled together and watching all signs the Prince made for an attack. The majority watched Merlin with deadly sinful eyes.

"Ah you have returned have you? Where were you then? I see no extra fire wood, or food or equipment" Arthur said, his eyes wondered over each of them tauntingly.

"Or did you just go for a stroll around?" He asked again"

They all nodded, many of them looked dumbfounded.

"Oh well…I guess that's alright then" He shrugged lightly, walking away while softly gripping Merlin's waist to keep him upright.

He laid him on the bed and gave him a small smile.

"I won't be long, no matter what you hear, don't come out" He warned and walked back out with a look of deadly intent on his handsome face.

Merlin cowered in the back of the bed; the sound of the deep yelling from Arthur worried him as he began to wonder why Arthur was losing so much of his authority composure over him.

"He loves you, you know? I hear him calling your name in his sleep. He won't admit it…his pride is too big for his body; he just cares so much for you. Don't tell him I told you…I'll be put in the stocks if he finds out I told you about his sleeping habits and his biggest secret ever. Even though everyone knows, I think even King Uther knows…very doubt he hates you since he hasn't said a word" Leon said from within the shadows of the large tent, he was twiddling his thumbs together.

"…honestly?" He asked tentatively, watching Sir Leon with wide eyes.

"Yeh…I don't lie about this kind of stuff…but in all honesty if I was you I'd give up before I got too attached. He needs to produce an heir and would be jeered at by all of his people if his partner was a male" Leon shook his head softly, watching Merlin out of the corner of his eyes.

"Luckily for us knights we are practically forced to become bi or gay…in fact from what I hear the youngest of the knights has gotten into a serious relationship with Sir Onyx…you know, the coot that chose his name after being hit on the head with a piece of crystal but he thought it was an onyx for some reason?"

"B-But I love Arthur too!" Merlin cried desperately, forgetting the now small battle that was happening outside of the tent followed by cussing and angry yells.

"Not for long, Merlin…not for long" He whispered and walked out of the tent to break up the fight.

Merlin was in shock, his whole body had frozen and he felt numb as he thought over what Leon had said. Outside he could hear the loud swearing of Arthur that could make his own father make him eat soap.

He sighed in defeat and thought of the truth that was behind the harsh words of his friend, his head swam and he sunk backwards into the feather stuffed cushions.

He pondered the words for several short moments, his sapphire eyes glaring at whatever he could catch a glimpse of in the dim light.

"Why do you care so much for the boy?" A knights' voice rang through the opening in the tent causing Merlin's rather large ears to prick up.

"He saved my life, why wouldn't I?" Arthur shouted back, something rang evident in his voice.

"So have we, all of us have saved you at least once and we will always stay by your side. What makes you think he will?" Another knight spat out in distaste.

"…I…you're all going in the dungeons when we get back. Do not forget whom you are addressing" Arthur hissed, seeing Merlin from the corner of his eye he froze.

Please Review; if you do I'll make the next chapter.


	10. To run away means it's the end

I do not own Merlin, or anything else that may be associated with anything other then my imagination and the pure love of Bradley James and Collin Morgan.

This contains slash, Male/male loving. Don't like don't read…but you obviously knew that.

"He saved my life, why wouldn't I?" Arthur shouted back, something rang evident in his voice.

"So have we, all of us have saved you at least once and we will always stay by your side. What makes you think he will?" Another knight spat out in distaste.

"…I…you're all going in the dungeons when we get back. Do not forget whom you are addressing" Arthur hissed, seeing Merlin from the corner of his eye he froze.

"Arthur…I mean. Sire? You don't have to stick up for me; I have lasted several days in the stocks and a week to a month in the dungeons. I'll be fine" He turned around, his eyes glazed over with unshed tears as he walked towards the lake which had become his favourite place. He sat on the banking, the clay coloured soil dug into his ankles that were badly bruised from being tied up and remembered what had happened the day before at the lake.

_Remembering…_

_It had been dark, darker then any other night he had experienced in Camelot and no form of natural light could be seen even from the highest banking of the river. The moon which would have been so very full and beautiful had vanished without a trace and the stars had dimmed to the lowest there could be. Merlin could only sit silently, hoping for light so he could make his way back to the duties of helping Arthur. He couldn't count the time in his head so instead made himself busy by talking to the dragon's voice that had made its way to the front of his mind. _

"_We meet again, young Warlock. The darkness now is what is going to lead to your near future. Watch the sky and discover what only your soul can hide" _

_Merlin gritted his teeth in annoyance but said nothing on the riddle but instead he complied with the wish and watched the nothingness that was the sky. _

_It took a mere second before the sky lit up with a deep bloody crimson which then turned to a light pink. _

_The moon that had been absent could be seen at its fullest, its crystal colour knocking all blackness from the sky and turning it into pink and violet and baby blues. _

_Merlin stood in awe for many minuets until it faded into the deep navy it was supposed to be. _

"_As amazing as that was…what does that have to do with me?" He asked tentatively before cutting in again. _

"_And no riddles this time!" _

"_Ah ha, I see. Well, all you need to know, young warlock is that you and Arthur will become closer and yet you will have to stand strong against each other for what lies ahead" He whispered in an almost pleasant tone. _

_Merlin watched him with gentle eyes, sometimes staring up at the sky in hopes it would happen again and give him clues. The dragon chuckled softly before fading into nothingness and left Merlin to think on his own. He was slightly worried, if the dragon knew his secret appeal to the crowned prince maybe said prince also knew. He shook his head and grinned to himself, he dipped his feet in the cool water and thought deeply. _

"_He knows…I know I love that prat, I don't know how when or why but I can't stop it" He whispered softly to himself. _

Normal time:

He watched the light roll of the water and began to slowly slip from his earlier trail of thought and into his present situation. He honestly didn't want to cause trouble for his best friend, his secret crush and his crowned prince. The knights had known Arthur longer then Merlin himself had which only caused even more unnecessary problems.

It was silent besides the slight rustling of the crisp leaves on the tall trees that had to warlock from sight.

He knew Arthur would find him soon, he didn't know whether to run away or jump in the water and freeze but he stayed on the banking and waited to hear his footsteps

Please Review; if you do I'll make the next chapter.


	11. The contest

I do not own Merlin, or anything else that may be associated with anything other then my imagination and the pure love of Bradley James and Collin Morgan.

This contains slash, Male/male loving. Don't like don't read…but you obviously knew that.

He watched the light roll of the water and began to slowly slip from his earlier trail of thought and into his present situation. He honestly didn't want to cause trouble for his best friend, his secret crush and his crowned prince. The knights had known Arthur longer then Merlin himself had which only caused even more unnecessary problems.

It was silent besides the slight rustling of the crisp leaves on the tall trees that had to warlock from sight.

He knew Arthur would find him soon, he didn't know whether to run away or jump in the water and freeze but he stayed on the banking and waited to hear his footsteps

The footsteps followed soon after, swift and in haste even with twigs snapping underfoot Merlin almost passed the noise as nothing. He knew it was Arthur that was slowly and unsurely walking up to him. He knew it was Arthur that had his eyes cast downwards in anxiety.

"If you're here to tell me to go back I think we both know the answer" Merlin sighed softly, watching his reflection. He cringed slightly as he slowly saw the form of the young drewid boy they had got out of Camelot and back to his people. He watched the reflection disperse and settle to look like Merlin's own appearance.

"You don't have a say in this Merlin, you're coming back whether you want to or not" Arthur stated softly more than commanding.

"I want to…but…Never mind" Merlin glanced up at his prince. No. Best friend and stared into his dark eyes.

"May I sit with you…please?" Merlin nodded slightly after a moments thought, wondering why Arthur had changed in the past few weeks. After all that had happened.

They sat side by side on the banking, legs outstretched close to the shadowed waters. Both took time whenever the other wasn't watching to study each other intently which only led to more confusing feelings.

"We should go back, they'll be wondering where their "master" has gone" Merlin grimaced in distaste as he got to his feet. Holding his hand out he helped Arthur up, pushing an arm around him on reflex when he almost fell over from his weird sitting position.

Neither noticed the crimson blush that had stained each others' cheeks or that Merlin didn't let go of Arthur's waist until he knew he needed to move before the other blonde male caught on to what he was doing.

They walked in silence, the twigs made no sound against their heave footsteps, and down in camp the knights were swooning!

"He's so sweet, in a manly way I mean!" A feminine giggle was heard amongst the men and the middle sized knight shook his head to rid him of the heat in his face.

"He has a sense of pride, acknowledgment and dignity. He knows what's right"

He stated in haste.

"He has disproportioned ears…but everyone has something wrong wrong with their bodies. Eh Gin?" The knight stared from Gin's rather handsome face to stomach and then lower to his crotch before giggling again.

"Poor bloke, long in all ways but when it mattered the most. He couldn't get **it **up" Gin's dark blood red blush was caught by his growl.

"You watch your mouth mate. I'll have it sewn shut by Merrrlin if you don't" He purred.

"Yeh well, I could have he do better things to my mouth then sewing it shut" He suggested as all the men howled in laughter

"Nah, he don't like you're lot anymore. He only trusts the three of us" Leon stated contently.

"Yeh, to be quite hones, I fell in love with Merlin as soon as I met him. He got overwhelmed by my looks. He kept blushing whenever he saw me" Lancelot grinned. Everyone nodded, they had all seen it.

"I have an idea! Lets have a contest, see which of us can take Merlin from Prince Arthur first! The winner can get him and keep him" Galade suggested and everyone raised a toast and the contest began.

Please Review; if you do I'll make the next chapter.


	12. Goodnight

I do not own Merlin, or anything else that may be associated with anything other then my imagination and the pure love of Bradley James and Collin Morgan.

This contains slash, Male/male loving. Don't like don't read…but you obviously knew that.

"You watch your mouth mate. I'll have it sewn shut by Merrrlin if you don't" He purred.

"Yeh well, I could have he do better things to my mouth then sewing it shut" He suggested as all the men howled in laughter

"Nah, he don't like you lot anymore. He only trusts the three of us" Leon stated contently.

"Yeh, to be quite honest, I fell in love with Merlin as soon as I met him. He got overwhelmed by my looks. He kept blushing whenever he saw me" Lancelot grinned. Everyone nodded, they had all seen it.

"I have an idea! Lets have a contest, see which of us can take Merlin from Prince Arthur first! The winner can get him and keep him" Galade suggested and everyone raised a toast and the contest began.

Merlin and Arthur walked through the thick overhang of trees and thick layer of bushes and leaves. They walked into the campsite as all of the knights laughed in high spirits, a silence spread around them as each one stared at the two together. They had to admit, they looked good together but all of them were convinced that one of them were better with young, dear sweet Merlin more compatible then the crowned prince.

"Sire…we didn't expect you back so soon" Leon bowed lowly to the prince, stealing a long heated stare with Merlin who seemed almost confused by his actions.

"Sir Leon? What is the meaning of this" Leon had never bowed to him in such a secluded area; they were friends well, to an extent. None of the knights bothered with formality when they were so far away from the castle it just made things harder.

"I…I wish to apologise for and with the rest of the knights for their actions earlier. I understand a simple apology is in no way enough but I wish for both you and Merlin to accept out apologies and our most humble respect" He tucked his hand behind his back, knowing full well Merlin and the prince couldn't see behind him he gave the rest of the group thumbs up to show he had a plot.

"You need not apologise for their doings. But I accept your apologies and I will not punish anyone. What about you Merlin?" Everyone knew his answer but all stood intently to hear him speak.

"I never planned on not accepting their apologies, whether they did apologise or not. I do not blame them. So, thanks" He smiled contently at them all, not noticing the lust filled stares he received or the smug grins they attempted but failed to hide.

Arthur stared at Merlin in secret awe, his face contorted from emotionless to pleased then somewhat admiring.

"You are so admirable, amazing" Lancelot stepped forward from the crowd and smiled softly at Merlin.

"Let us sleep for the night, we need to regain our energy" He stated with a soft smile, he watched Merlin nod softly before following Arthur to his tent.

They ducked forward, the whole time Arthur was thinking about his knights' strange behaviour.

"Arthur? Are you alright?" Merlin asked somewhat hesitantly, his hands made quick work of his shirt and trousers.

"Yeh…just tired. Would you like to sleep in here tonight, Merlin? It gets very cold at night" Arthur looked away as he was redressed into something more appropriate for sleep but something he could wear if he needed to fight during the night.

Merlin shook his head slightly, his messed up hair fallen across his left eye.

"No thanks, I have a bed outside also I'm on look-out until midnight" Merlin stated sleepily, his eyes glimmering with unshed tears of sleepiness.

"I don't think you'll stay awake long enough" Arthur chuckled lightly, his eyes shining brightly with amusement.

Merlin chuckled contently, his eyes gleamed happily as he tried but failed to make his chuckle seem sarcastic.

"Yeh, I know. At least I can stay awake longer then you. His royal pratness needs his beauty sleep" He grinned toothily before sprinting out of the tent so his friend couldn't punch him or throw something at him. Even a few feet away he could hear Arthur's loud chuckling.

"Goodnight Arthur!" Merlin called backwards to his tent.

"Goodnight Merlin, don't overdo yourself!" Arthur called back, no hint of sarcasm just pure care.

"Thanks!" He called back and walked further away to resume his post not too far away from Arthur's tent.

"Don't overdo yourself Arthur, sometimes you try too hard" He whispered softly before settling down on a low flat stone that he used for a seat as he kept a trained eye on the opening to the campsite.

Please Review; if you do I'll make the next chapter.


	13. Act of seduction 1: Force

I do not own Merlin, or anything else that may be associated with anything other then my imagination and the pure love of Bradley James and Collin Morgan.

This contains slash, Male/male loving. Don't like don't read…but you obviously knew that.

"Yeh, I know. At least I can stay awake longer then you. His royal pratness needs his beauty sleep" He grinned toothily before sprinting out of the tent so his friend couldn't punch him or throw something at him. Even a few feet away he could hear Arthur's loud chuckling.

"Goodnight Arthur!" Merlin called backwards to his tent.

"Goodnight Merlin, don't overdo yourself!" Arthur called back, no hint of sarcasm just pure care.

"Thanks!" He called back and walked further away to resume his post not too far away from Arthur's tent.

"Don't overdo yourself Arthur, sometimes you try too hard" He whispered softly before settling down on a low flat stone that he used for a seat as he kept a trained eye on the opening to the campsite.

He sat in silence; the loud roar of wind blew his hair backwards. He sighed inwardly, digging his long nails into his hair in frustration and allowing several angry groans hit his lips with a tingling numbness before being allowed to enter the night air.

He sat like that for several hours, judging by the position of the moon it was about 3am and Merlin hadn't slept. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, muffling a yawn he laid down on the hard stone ground. He parted his legs widely so he could still see the opening to their camp as he fought against sleep.

"You need sleep, I'll take over" A voice said softly from behind Merlin, out of energy Merlin mumbled sleepily.

"I'm doing it, I'm fine. A knight needs his sleep" He yawned uncontrollably yet again before sitting up with what seemed like much force. His bloodshot eyes gazed unfocused at the same spot but a hand pulled his out of his thoughts and onto his back on the floor. A weight dropped elegantly onto Merlin's hips that held him down along with his hands.

"Excuse me? Please get off" Merlin mumbled, too sleep depraved to say too many words and also be mean.

"No…I don't think I will. You see, I want you for myself and as a knight you will not deprave me of what I want" he hissed in threat knowing Merlin would be far too tired to fight back.

He had timed it perfectly, if he had left Merlin any longer he would have passed out from lack of sleep as his sources had told him that Merlin had not slept for three days!

The knight was called Sir Kido (_Kee-doe) _

"I ung…umm well" Merlin was fighting too hard to get away, his body slowly shutting down from exhaustion and his mind slowly going blank.

"Please don't" Merlin managed to mumble weakly, trying to wiggle from the death grip on his hips and wrists.

"If you keep struggling you'll be unconscious from weakness in the next five to ten minutes. So I'd go with the flow if I were you" He whispered huskily above him, the anger dripping from his voice while digging the sharp points of his nails into Merlin's scalp but shushing him by putting his muscled forearm over the smaller males mouth.

It effectively stopped him from speaking, though the petrified whimpers from under the tight skin of the knights' arm didn't go unnoticed.

"Shut up, I don't want to be taken away from the prince because of you" He hissed again, kneeling on Merlin's already weakened legs to stop him from his poor attempts of kicking the knight off.

"Sir Kido, get off of me" Merlin breathed deeply, his eyes brimming with tear before he blinked them back into the dark pools of blue.

"Now, stay still and I'll make this as pleasurable as possible" He whispered into the slightly sweat dampened brown hair, kissing a slight line from his jaw line to his collar.

"Sir Kido! If you don't get off of him this INSTANT I won't be able to pretend I hadn't just seen what I have" Arthur growled, though at that point Merlin didn't know where he was. He sighed a breath of relief as he watched the knight being kicked to the ground with all of the force he had lost in the past three days.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier, Merlin" Arthur whispered softly, guilt flashed across his facial features.

"It's nothing, my fault. His royal pratness can't always stand up for me after all" Merlin's attempt to lighten the mood made Arthur smile slightly inwardly as he stooped downwards to put his hands on Merlin's shoulders he cowered away slightly before returning to the warm hand.

"Let's get you to the lake. I bet you feel grimy after having those _**disgusting, dirty, unworthy, unfaithful**_ hands all over you" Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist and shoulders and waited for Merlin to allow him to pull him to his feet.

"I'm sorry for making you come for me, Arthur" Merlin mumbled softly, his legs weak under his weight.

"I could think of nothing better, after all. You're the first person I need to not only protect" Arthur's sincerity rung coolly into the humid air.

"I need to prove my un-pratish ways" He smirked lightly before slowly helping Merlin into the direction of the lake.

Please Review; if you do I'll make the next chapter.


	14. The hint

I do not own Merlin, or anything else that may be associated with anything other then my imagination and the pure love of Bradley James and Collin Morgan.

This contains slash, Male/male loving. Don't like don't read…but you obviously knew that.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier, Merlin" Arthur whispered softly, guilt flashed across his facial features.

"It's nothing, my fault. His royal pratness can't always stand up for me after all" Merlin's attempt to lighten the mood made Arthur smile slightly inwardly as he stooped downwards to put his hands on Merlin's shoulders he cowered away slightly before returning to the warm hand.

"Let's get you to the lake. I bet you feel grimy after having those _**disgusting, dirty, unworthy, unfaithful**_ hands all over you" Arthur went to help Merlin to his feet but he flinched away, cowering slightly against the tree trunk.

He gulped loudly before slowly crawling to the heat of Arthur's outstretched hand. Once he put his hand on Arthurs' the dark haired male relaxed immediately and allowed Arthur to wrap his arm around Merlin's waist and shoulders and wait for Merlin to allow him to pull him to his feet.

"I'm sorry for making you come for me, Arthur" Merlin mumbled softly, his legs weak under his weight.

"I could think of nothing better, after all. You're the first person I need to not only protect" Arthur's sincerity rung coolly into the humid air.

"I need to prove my un-pratish ways" He smirked lightly before slowly helping Merlin into the direction of the lake.

Merlin knew Arthur wouldn't hurt him, the soon-to-form bruises on his wrists stung and throbbed from the vice like grip that had kept him underneath the knight.

"Did it hurt?" Arthur whispered softly as if hoping he hadn't been in pain or he didn't want to bring up the topic.

Merlin thought deeply, knowing Arthur would be kind and not underestimating he nodded slightly without Arthur noticing.

"Yeh…it did. I don't know what hurt more, the physical pain or the mental pain. Not knowing if someone would help me in time…if I'd be able to look you in the eyes again" Merlin answered weakly, barely above a whisper as he breathed rapidly.

"Idiot, I'm always here. You saved my life several times, you're my best friend" He smiled lightly as they got to the lake banking.

Merlin felt guilty, keeping his biggest secret from his best friend he felt like he was cheating on Arthur's trust and he knew when he did tell Arthur it would probably have a bad outcome.

"Why do you come here when you want to get away from me Merlin?" Arthur asked tentatively, rubbing said males' back in soothing circles.

Merlin was actually planning to tell the prince about why he went to the lake, well he'd have to exclude the fact he talked to the great dragon many a time and also to ponder his love of Arthur. He could hint though.

"My father used to bring me here, he brought me here to find peace within myself" _and to help me with my magic. _Merlin completed mentally.

"And when we argued I felt terrible, like I was putting you through something you didn't deserve I'd relax myself and collect flowers and herbs for Gaius. I also picked the person I love flowers…but I never manage to get them to…anyway" He cleared his throat. It was true, he picked rare flowers, after planting some seeds so they didn't become extinct he'd take them to his room tie them with a ribbon and would be about to send them to Arthur but he'd chicken out and give them to Gaius.

"She or he is very lucky…do they know you love them?" He asked easily hiding his grief for the loss he never acquired.

Merlin wanted to kiss Arthur, he hadn't assumed he was straight, he was amazed.

"…he's a…male. Let me explain!" He was flustered, he didn't know if Arthur was the kind of person that would discriminate people for being gay.

"Love is love Merlin, you don't have explain it" He smiled softly.

"He doesn't know, he is way out of my league. He wouldn't like me that way and a friend of mine told me he has got to marry a woman…kind of sucks for me"

_I wonder if I'm making it too obvious? _Merlin thought between nervous stutters in his mind.

_It sounds like he's talking about a noble, but none of us need to marry a female at least not us in Camelot. Maybe he was told it, if it was me I'd ask Morgana to bare my child if it wasn't a problem for her_. Arthur thought at the same time, his eyes bright with content.

"He's lucky, you should hint it to him" Arthur stated, helping Merlin into the lake and to wash down.

"I have been, I'll just keep at it until he realises" Merlin mumbled before helping as much as he could with cleaning himself.

Please Review; if you do I'll make the next chapter.


	15. The perfect punishment

I do not own Merlin, or anything else that may be associated with anything other then my imagination and the pure love of Bradley James and Collin Morgan.

This contains slash, Male/male loving. Don't like don't read…but you obviously knew that.

Merlin wanted to kiss Arthur, he hadn't assumed he was straight, he was amazed.

"…he's a…male. Let me explain!" He was flustered, he didn't know if Arthur was the kind of person that would discriminate people for being gay.

"Love is love Merlin, you don't have explain it" He smiled softly.

"He doesn't know, he is way out of my league. He wouldn't like me that way and a friend of mine told me he has got to marry a woman…kind of sucks for me"

_I wonder if I'm making it too obvious? _Merlin thought between nervous stutters in his mind.

_It sounds like he's talking about a noble, but none of us need to marry a female at least not us in Camelot. Maybe he was told it, if it was me I'd ask Morgana to bare my child if it wasn't a problem for her_. Arthur thought at the same time, his eyes bright with content.

"He's lucky, you should hint it to him" Arthur stated, helping Merlin into the lake and to wash down.

"I have been, I'll just keep at it until he realises" Merlin mumbled before helping as much as he could with cleaning himself.

"Thank you for your help Arthur, it means a lot to me" Merlin smiled happily, changing into his clothes again with the aid of Arthur.

"Consider it my apology and my friendship" He stated joyfully, pressing his chest flush against Merlin's back as he stroked away the creases in Merlin's shirt.

He was still attempting to fight back his love for Merlin; he knew or thought Merlin loved another man and so hid his love in the back of his mind…until he couldn't restrain himself any longer.

It was getting light and Merlin hadn't had any sleep at all but he could care less as he bit his bottom lip.

"Sorry, you haven't slept in four days have you?" Arthur muttered guiltily.

"Arthur I'm a…I'm a…I…War…Lo" Merlin wanted to tell him, cry it to him. He was a warlock and was in love with him but he knew he couldn't.

"Arthur I'm a bit cold" Merlin shivered as cold air hit his damp skin.

"Lets go back to camp, you can stay in my tent while I kick the stuffing out of Sir Kido" Arthur hissed in distaste. The look of distress on Merlin's face brought Arthur out of his detestation induced trance and he knelt on the floor pulling his friend with him.

"You're thinking too much, relax for once. You have no duties and we can be friends openly. Don't worry about what the knights do and think of the person who you love. I'm sure he's in love with you as well" Arthur's eyebrows furrowed in concentration, he had actually changed a lot since the first few months of knowing Merlin, he was gentler sweeter and much more caring. Apparently anyway.

Merlin nodded slightly, his eyes closed slightly as Arthur trailed a finger down his spine and back up again to quickly, almost without noticing he caressed the soft skin of Merlin's neck and kept it there long enough to treasure and memorise the felling but short enough to make it seem innocent.

Merlin however wanted more of the forbidden touch, to be able to hold those hands while pressing his lips gently to the Princes' but he knew he couldn't.

"We…we should head back" Merlin whispered softly, gently bowing his head slightly as if to remind himself who he was speaking to.

"Honestly, Merlin. If I was a commoner you would be much more relaxed" Arthur sighed in exasperation though it was clear that he was hurt.

"Honestly…if it was up to me I would be much cooler with it but I don't want to be put in the stocks or dungeon again for seeming disrespectful" Merlin stated truthfully while shaking his head.

"Don't get me wrong, the stocks are just perfectly charming…but I wouldn't want the place to run out of rotten vegetables and fruit" Merlin smiled sarcastically.

"They won't miss them" Arthur added with a gentle nudge so Merlin would move out of the way of a low branch. The touch sent electric volts up Merlin's spine and body.

"I guess so, but you'd miss me if I had to stay there for too long" Merlin grinned, half joking half hopeful.

"Yeh…that's true" The prince stated somewhat dreamily.

"Maybe I should make my own punishment for you" Arthur suggested innocently.

"I would have my punishment no other way but what you decide, Arthur"

Please Review; if you do I'll make the next chapter.


	16. Questioning

I do not own Merlin, or anything else that may be associated with anything other then my imagination and the pure love of Bradley James and Collin Morgan.

This contains slash, Male/male loving. Don't like don't read…but you obviously knew that.

"Honestly, Merlin. If I was a commoner you would be much more relaxed" Arthur sighed in exasperation though it was clear that he was hurt.

"Honestly…if it was up to me I would be much cooler with it but I don't want to be put in the stocks or dungeon again for seeming disrespectful" Merlin stated truthfully while shaking his head.

"Don't get me wrong, the stocks are just perfectly charming…but I wouldn't want the place to run out of rotten vegetables and fruit" Merlin smiled sarcastically.

"They won't miss them" Arthur added with a gentle nudge so Merlin would move out of the way of a low branch. The touch sent electric volts up Merlin's spine and body.

"I guess so, but you'd miss me if I had to stay there for too long" Merlin grinned, half joking half hopeful.

"Yeh…that's true" The prince stated somewhat dreamily.

"Maybe I should make my own punishment for you" Arthur suggested innocently.

"I would have my punishment no other way but what you decide, Arthur"

They walked in comfortable silence, oddly enough Merlin was thinking about his few weeks running away from Arthur, arguing with Arthur.

"Thinking about Arthur…" Merlin mumbled almost silently under his breath as he finished his thoughts off.

"Sire! What happened? When we awoke at dawn you were no-where to be found, we sent some people out to find you" Lancelot ran up to the two and noticed Merlin's slightly damp hair and bruise on his neck. He stared at them for several long moments before anger and jealousy boiled in his stomach but he held it back.

"I helped Merlin take a bath, he is incapable of doing much else until he heals" Arthur stated simply while shrugging off his jacket.

"Thank you again for your help Arthur" Merlin mumbled

"Before you ask me Sir Lancelot, I will not tell of how and why he is injured or what the bruise is on his neck. I'm pretty sure you can figure it out" Arthur hissed in distaste before tugging Merlin into his tent and softly helping him to lie down.

"I'll go and set some things up for when we head back. Try and get as much sleep as possible" Arthur leaned down so his head was next to Merlin's ear and sighed warm breath on his neck.

"If it was up to me you could stay in my quarters every night so I could keep my eyes on you. Since that won't be happening I'll just keep my eyes on you when you're outside of my room" Merlin shuddered slightly in the warmth and he couldn't fight his eyes closing ready for sleep.

"If I said…I can't live without you. What would you say?" Merlin mumbled in a sleepy trance.

"I'd say…we live together and breathe together…" Arthur stood up relaxed and strode to the door in ease.

"Why cant we stop lying to each other?" He sighed and left.

An hour passed and Merlin was in deep sleep, that is, before he was rudely awakened by a pair of large hands jerking him awake.

"Mlp? Nng nn mn!" He groaned and tossed over, his eyes opened slightly to hit the disturbance.

"…Galade?" He managed to muster though his breathing was heavy and tired still.

"I'm his twin" He said, he looked so much like Galade everything about him.

"Come with me please" He smiled softly and tugged Merlin to his feet, leading him in the shadows down towards the lake.

_You have to tell Arthur your secret very soon young warlock. You are in danger_

The voice of the dragon rang in Merlin's ears and he sighed softly.

He knew it; he would never be away from evil magic.

"What is it, Sir Galade?" He asked in a hushed voice, he was still tired which clouded his mind and movement.

"I'm going to ask you some very simple questions and your going to answer them" He ordered, watching Merlin closely.

"First…how do you feel towards Arthur?" He asked, knowing he wouldn't get a straight answer.

"He is the Prince and my friend" Merlin stated.

"Do you love anybody?" he asked again.

"…Yes" Merlin stated quietly and hesitantly.

"We all know you love Arthur, you can never have him. You can have us but not him. He doesn't love you" He grimaced.

"He might do, and I won't give up until I know the answer" Merlin hissed back though his head was pounding angrily.

"MERLIN!" Arthur's voice rung through his mind as he fell into blackness, warm strong hands holding him safe in the crook of the others' body.

Please Review; if you do I'll make the next chapter.


	17. Riding back

I do not own Merlin, or anything else that may be associated with anything other then my imagination and the pure love of Bradley James and Collin Morgan.

This contains slash, Male/male loving. Don't like don't read…but you obviously knew that.

"…Galade?" He managed to muster though his breathing was heavy and tired still.

"I'm his twin" He said, he looked so much like Galade everything about him.

"Come with me please" He smiled softly and tugged Merlin to his feet, leading him in the shadows down towards the lake.

_You have to tell Arthur your secret very soon young warlock. You are in danger_

The voice of the dragon rang in Merlin's ears and he sighed softly.

He knew it; he would never be away from evil magic.

"What is it, Sir Galade?" He asked in a hushed voice, he was still tired which clouded his mind and movement.

"I'm going to ask you some very simple questions and your going to answer them" He ordered, watching Merlin closely.

"First…how do you feel towards Arthur?" He asked, knowing he wouldn't get a straight answer.

"He is the Prince and my friend" Merlin stated.

"Do you love anybody?" he asked again.

"…Yes" Merlin stated quietly and hesitantly.

"We all know you love Arthur, you can never have him. You can have us but not him. He doesn't love you" He grimaced.

"He might do, and I won't give up until I know the answer" Merlin hissed back though his head was pounding angrily.

"MERLIN!" Arthur's voice rung through his mind as he fell into blackness, warm strong hands holding him safe in the crook of the others' body.

Arthur had seen Merlin walk away with one of the Galade twins and slowly followed them. He was surprised, all of this was happening because he loved Merlin and Merlin…he didn't know how Merlin felt.

Arthur had punched the knight because Merlin had fallen unconscious from lack of sleep and apparently exhaustion on his body and mind. Arthur pulled Merlin close to the warmth of his body.

He held him bridal style as he carried him back to the camp site that had been packed and they were getting ready to leave.

"One of you men can take Merlin's horse; I'll keep him with me since he's unconscious.

"Galade…don't expect your brother back any time soon, three days probably since he'll have to walk back" Arthur shrugged and got onto his horse with elegant balance while settling Merlin in front of him so Merlin's back was supported by Arthur's chest and legs.

"Lets go men!" He called and galloped away, the fresh air whipped him awake and alert along with Merlin's shuddering figure.

_They all know I love him…they wont be surprised then. _Arthur thought thoughtfully, pulling his red leather jacket from around his shoulders he draped it over Merlin and tucked it under his body so it wouldn't fly off.

Lancelot rode beside him; a graceful smile swept his features in pure happiness.

"We don't know how he feels for you; maybe its just friendship or maybe he loves you. Either way you better take good care of him or else everyone here will take him away from you and they won't hesitate to. But he's my best friend and I owe him happiness even if it means giving him up to you" He stated almost dejectedly, his body was rather relaxed considering the thoughts running through his mind.

"You are a true friend Lancelot, I love him…and I'll do anything for him. Here I am, a prince of royal blood falling for my servant"

"It has happened before…remember king Uther and Gaius?" He stated, he had heard from Gaius and some maids about it. Their relationship, which had turned against them when Gaius insisted it should be cut off for Arthur's benefit which was why he was most trusted by the king.

"Yeh…I heard about it from quite a few people. Its…sweet" Arthur chuckled quietly, running one hand through Merlin's soft hair and the other gripping harshly at the reigns.

"Maybe you should wait a bit before you tell him…if you do at all. You might be surprised at what he has to tell you" Lancelot hinted. It could be bad if Arthur took Merlin being a warlock badly so Lancelot would have to stay nearby to make sure nothing happened.

"Why? Anyway, let's slow down for a bit. The ride might make Merlin wake up and make him ill or disorientated" Arthur tugged the reigns and the horse slowed down to a trot. The knights all did the same, no movement from Merlin except his slow paced breathing which showed he wasn't waking nor phased by the movement.

"Shall we enjoy our ride while the sun is out?" Leon suggested casually from behind the prince.

"Yeh…though we shouldn't stop or else we won't get back until late so lets take it slowly until we get to the edge of the forest" Arthur hid a smile carefully, the light cascading over Merlin's face and hair.

"Sleep well Merlin, feel better soon" He whispered into his friends' ear until he had to watch the path ahead.

Please Review; if you do I'll make the next chapter.


	18. Dazed

I do not own Merlin, or anything else that may be associated with anything other then my imagination and the pure love of Bradley James and Collin Morgan.

This contains slash, Male/male loving. Don't like don't read…but you obviously knew that.

"Maybe you should wait a bit before you tell him…if you do at all. You might be surprised at what he has to tell you" Lancelot hinted. It could be bad if Arthur took Merlin being a warlock badly so Lancelot would have to stay nearby to make sure nothing happened.

"Why? Anyway, let's slow down for a bit. The ride might make Merlin wake up and make him ill or disorientated" Arthur tugged the reigns and the horse slowed down to a trot. The knights all did the same, no movement from Merlin except his slow paced breathing which showed he wasn't waking nor phased by the movement.

"Shall we enjoy our ride while the sun is out?" Leon suggested casually from behind the prince.

"Yeh…though we shouldn't stop or else we won't get back until late so lets take it slowly until we get to the edge of the forest" Arthur hid a smile carefully, the light cascading over Merlin's face and hair.

"Sleep well Merlin, feel better soon" He whispered into his friends' ear until he had to watch the path ahead.

It was getting lighter quickly; Arthur had to admit that even with Merlin in his lap he could honestly say he felt a bitter sense of rivalry. He hadn't got Merlin yet, he could easily lose to a knight. As he thought that he hissed in distaste under his breath.

_Merlin is not some property that the one with the most bidding can win. I should think more of him then that! I would hope I have a chance, it has been; what? Three months now? Since I started feeling like this, I tried to use Gwen to get off of him. A prince with a servant but then I noticed that even if I was with Gwen, I would still be romantically involved with a servant. I speak as if they are possessions, not humans. I'm low even for a prince or future king to say that is disgraceful. I love that moron…ha! But I'd rather love him then never had known him. _Arthur had to deal with his inner argument while also keeping on the narrowing trail through the woods and make sure Merlin didn't fall from the horse or Arthur's lap.

The knights were preoccupied in wondering which one of them would be next in their attempt of seduction, Leon, Galade and Lancelot made a vow to the other knights that they would not seduce Merlin but keep Arthur away and would only start if everyone else or the majority were turned down or caught.

They stopped about half way to Camelot; Merlin had only stirred once the whole way and seemed so exhausted he immediately fell asleep.

Arthur couldn't help but smile slightly at the almost defenceless and exhausted look on Merlin's face when he woke up for five minutes during the ride. He had mumbled something being warm and on something soft and squishy. He then nuzzled into Arthur's neck and hummed and then mumbled something incoherent about a nice smell and fell asleep again leaving Arthur blushing from what he had heard.

"That was defiantly a hint of some kind" Arthur grinned to himself before joining the knights for roast deer.

Most of the knights talked amongst themselves but the others either stayed silent or made short talk with Arthur about training or how Merlin was doing as his manservant. Arthur was actually quiet considering his usual pratish disposition around his knights. Except answering questions he said nothing, but instead thought about Merlin and what awaited him back in his chambers, aloneness and jealousy of allowing Merlin to be free around so many different men. Woman weren't a problem since he knew Merlin was gay. Not that Merlin had ever told him, he had found out from…a particular source from within the castle that lives with Merlin about his preferences. Once he and Merlin were with each other alone he had confronted him about and amazingly it only took five minutes to get the truth of his sexuality out of him.

The knights refused to get back on their horses until very late into the night and Arthur repudiated any attempt to let them set up camp for the night so they rode in the dark led by the light of the moon and lanterns on long poles to help the horses see where they were going.

"Morning, Arthur?" Merlin smiled, his voice was groggy from sleep and he was disorientated. The knights stole glimpses of his awakening figure.

"Evening, Merlin. How are you feeling?" He asked softly, helping Merlin to sit up properly to his back was flush against Arthur's chest.

"Headache…sorry I slept so long. I didn't mean to" He mumbled still hazed but in all he was genuinely sorry.

"No problem…though you will have to stop in my quarters for the next couple of days so I can keep and eye on you and make sure you make up for this" Arthur smile whole-heartedly seeking his reason to have Merlin close to him for so long.

"That's an order…before you start objecting" He grinned and all Merlin could do was smile back and nod.

Please Review; if you do I'll make the next chapter.


	19. Sleep

I do not own Merlin, or anything else that may be associated with anything other then my imagination and the pure love of Bradley James and Collin Morgan.

This contains slash, Male/male loving. Don't like don't read…but you obviously knew that.

The knights refused to get back on their horses until very late into the night and Arthur repudiated any attempt to let them set up camp for the night so they rode in the dark led by the light of the moon and lanterns on long poles to help the horses see where they were going.

"Morning, Arthur?" Merlin smiled, his voice was groggy from sleep and he was disorientated. The knights stole glimpses of his awakening figure.

"Evening, Merlin. How are you feeling?" He asked softly, helping Merlin to sit up properly so his back was flush against Arthur's chest.

"Headache…sorry I slept so long. I didn't mean to" He mumbled still hazed but in all he was genuinely sorry.

"No problem…though you will have to stop in my quarters for the next couple of days so I can keep and eye on you and make sure you make up for this" Arthur smiled whole-heartedly seeking his reason to have Merlin close to him for so long.

"That's an order…before you start objecting" He grinned and all Merlin could do was smile back and nod.

Merlin enjoyed riding with Arthur, he wouldn't tell that to him but he knew it. It was warm, comfortable, safe and it felt like he belonged there. The dragon had said that they were two sides of the same coin, maybe it was because they completed each other.

"Honestly, Arthur. I can ride my own horse" Merlin stated half-heartedly, not wanting to leave Arthur's warm body.

"No, you're falling asleep already. You can ride with me the rest of the way" Arthur growled low in his throat as a knight trotted up beside them.

"Good evening, Merlin" He smiled warmly, glaring at the prince from the corner of Merlin's sight.

"Good evening" Merlin yawned sleepily.

"How are you feeling? What happened to make you fall unconscious for so long?" the knight questioned the drowsy manservant with an all-too-happy smile.

"I'm fine thank you…and" Merlin was cut off as Arthur trotted away.

"It's none of their business, the knight that did that to you could get banished if anyone else finds out" Arthur lied causally. He didn't need another reason for the knights to hang around Merlin.

Merlin nodded in understanding, his eyes never leaving Arthur's eyes. The prince seemed tired as well, his eyes strained to stay open in the dim light and he seemed less focused.

"You get some sleep, I'll steer" Merlin smiled softly, taking the reigns easily from Arthur's hands.

"Trust me; no one will make fun of you. I'll wake you up just before we get to Camelot" Merlin nodded and smiled again.

"But…I can stay awake. Maybe. Fine…g'night Merlin" He mumbled slightly, resting his head on Merlin shoulder he fell asleep with his hands around the smaller males' waist.

Merlin smiled contently when Arthur obeyed him and steered the horse down the path that he knew very well. The knights watched it with jealousy, knowing they were close to losing Merlin. They didn't love him, nor like him particularly. They just wanted what the prince wanted; a pawn in their game to see which knight was most persuasive.

Merlin softly stroked Arthur's leg and up to his arm, feeling the soft yet haired layer of skin under his fingers. He wondered if it would feel the same if Arthur was awake and touching him back but he wished no further and dropped his hand.

"Slow down here, the edge of the woods is close which means Camelot awaits even closer" Merlin stated hastily, slowing his horse down without warning Arthur.

"Arthur, wake up" Merlin grinned and blew onto his earlobe, waking Arthur up who moaned sleepily and dazed.

"ng?" He mumbled and nuzzled discreetly into Merlin's neck.

"Lets go to Camelot, Merlin. Go to straight to my chambers and prepare a nice hot bath. I intend to have a message afterwards" He smiled softly, still hazed from sleeping on Merlin.

"Yes Arthur" Merlin replied and allowed Arthur to pick the reigns tenderly from his hands and gallop away.

A cruel game to play, a game of chance. Of losing nobility, honour, faith from people and humanity. Such a game shouldn't be played like Russian roulette, but the gun is like a knife on a heart, slow and painful.

Please Review; if you do I'll make the next chapter.


	20. Why did it have to be you?

I do not own Merlin, or anything else that may be associated with anything other then my imagination and the pure love of Bradley James and Collin Morgan.

This contains slash, Male/male loving. Don't like don't read…but you obviously knew that.

Merlin softly stroked Arthur's leg and up to his arm, feeling the soft yet haired layer of skin under his fingers. He wondered if it would feel the same if Arthur was awake and touching him back but he wished no further but dropped his hand.

"Slow down here, the edge of the woods is close which mean Camelot awaits even closer" Merlin stated hastily, slowing his horse down without warning Arthur.

"Arthur, wake up" Merlin grinned and blew onto his earlobe, waking Arthur up who moaned sleepily and dazed.

"ng?" He mumbled and nuzzled discreetly into Merlin's neck.

"Lets go to Camelot, Merlin. Go to straight to my chambers and prepare a nice hot bath. I intend to have a message afterwards" He smiled softly, still hazed from sleeping on Merlin.

"Yes Arthur" Merlin replied and allowed Arthur to pick the reigns tenderly from his hands and gallop away.

A cruel game to play, a game of chance. Of losing nobility, honour, faith from people and humanity. Such a game shouldn't be played like Russian roulette, but the gun is like a knife on a heart, slow and painful.

"Hey, Arthur? What was that special punishment that you talked about?" Merlin asked quietly, the horses were more then happy to be away from the drama in the woods and into the walls of Camelot.

Arthur smirked as what Merlin or anyone else could only describe as sexy but sly.

"You'll probably see, let's just hope you mess up at some point" He smiled cunningly, brining his horse to a stop outside of the stables where two servants stood awaiting their arrival.

"Prince Arthur, Merlin" One of the two bowed at Arthur and shot an attempt at a discreet wink to Merlin that only made Arthur want to push the boy head first into the horse manure.

"Arthur, don't be long until you get into your chambers, I'll prepare your bath and massage" Merlin stated, sending a shy smile to the two servants and a maid.

He walked up the stairs and into Arthur's chambers with a goofy grin on his face which quickly fell.

"I'll tell him after his bath…I have no choice" He stated, pouring buckets of water into the bath and with a sigh heated it with a golden eyed stare.

He made sure it wasn't too hot, burning the Princes' royal foot would only conclude in Arthur's special punishment or the stocks.

He already had massage cream so he lay on the bed and waited for the prince to arrive.

It took only three minutes before Arthur walked briskly into the chamber with a slight frown on his face.

"What's wrong, Arthur?" Merlin asked tentatively, pulling a screen across where the tub was so Arthur could get changed in peace.

"Those servants claim you should date them, the idiots. You're perfect for only one person here" He growled, sitting in the tub with a loud dramatic sigh.

"Sorry to hear that, but as you say I only love one" Merlin shrugged, washing the suds that Arthur had squeezed onto his hair away.

"He must be lucky" Arthur sighed dejectedly, watching Merlin play with some strands of blonde hair.

"Yeh, but he's a prat" He stated again, quirking his eyebrow expectedly at Arthur who was scrubbing lightly at his skin with soap.

After ten minuets Arthur was dressed only in shorts that lay bored on his hips in a threat to fall down and reveal what no man, except Merlin, should see.

"Arthur…I" Merlin had been thinking of what to say, running it through his mind millions of times. He wouldn't give a massage, he would tell the truth. But once he was faced with having to say it out loud he gulped air into his chest to stop the sobbing he knew would take over his body. The unshed tears glazed over his vision into a blurry mess and all he could do was curl into a ball and sob silently.

"It was never meant to be like this" He cried quietly, Arthur almost missed it even though he was using all his focus and energy in listening and watching Merlin with a breaking heart.

"Why did it have to be you?" Merlin cried again, slamming his fist angrily into the wall, leaving it throbbing and bloody.

"What's wrong Merlin? I'll do anything, just please stop crying" Arthur soothed helplessly, his body refused to allow him to get any further to Merlin, his eyes light blue and pouring with tears that streaked his face.

"Why did my heart and brain have to choose you?" He asked even quieter, his bloodied hand made a mess on the rug he was curled on.

Please Review; if you do I'll make the next chapter.

Two chapters in one day! I'm awesome haha


	21. You have no faith in me

I do not own Merlin, or anything else that may be associated with anything other then my imagination and the pure love of Bradley James and Collin Morgan.

This contains slash, Male/male loving. Don't like don't read…but you obviously knew that.

"Arthur…I" Merlin had been thinking of what to say, running it through his mind millions of times. He wouldn't give a massage, he would tell the truth. But once he was faced with having to say it out loud he gulped air into his chest to stop the sobbing he knew would take over his body. The unshed tears glazed over his vision into a blurry mess and all he could do was curl into a ball and sob silently.

"It was never meant to be like this" He cried quietly, Arthur almost missed it even though he was using all his focus and energy in listening and watching Merlin with a breaking heart.

"Why did it have to be you?" Merlin cried again, slamming his fist angrily into the wall, leaving it throbbing and bloody.

"What's wrong Merlin? I'll do anything, just please stop crying" Arthur soothed helplessly, his body refused to allow him to get any further to Merlin, his eyes light blue and pouring with tears that streaked his face.

"Why did my heart and brain have to choose you?" He asked even quieter, his bloodied hand made a mess on the rug he was curled on.

"Merlin? What are you talking about?" Arthur almost shouted, his body shaking from frustration and anxiety.

Merlin stood up shakily, clutching his bad hand with the one that was cut and bloodied.

"Do what you want after I tell you this, kill me for all I care because if you don't trust me then there is no point in me living" he gazed into Arthur's eyes before taking a deep painful breath.

"I have magic…Arthur. Sorcerer magic, I don't want to be in conflict with you but I don't want to be your friend knowing it's based on lies that I tell everyone daily. I saved you many times with it. Will…he protected me and told you that he had magic so you wouldn't send me away. It wasn't him that conjured the whirlwind! It was me!

I led you when you were in the cave when you went to save me. I killed the questing beast; I made the snakes come out of the shield of the knight. I saved Gwen's father when he was dying from the mysterious plague! I…I talked to the great dragon so he would leave. I hate this because I love someone I can't have; I love someone who has the power to kill me! I love you, DAMNIT, Arthur! I'm sorry…I'll go and say goodbye to everyone, I don't want to die without telling Gaius how much I care about him. See you later, sire" Merlin didn't even bother to listen to what Arthur had to say, nor did he bother to wipe the still falling tears off of his face or care about his slightly red cheeks.

Arthur watched after him, his eyes wide and his brain processing the information he had just received.

"I'm in love with a warlock…I stuck up for a warlock" Arthur muttered, sitting down on his bed sheets.

"And yet he expects me to kill him? For having magic?" Does he really think that little of me?" Arthur asked himself with a voice laced with hurt.

"I grew up knowing magic was evil, but, nothing about Merlin is evil. He couldn't be evil even if he tried because that just isn't the kind of person he is. My father is wrong about magic, not all magic is black and evil and cruel. I'll protect Merlin, screw my father, he is wrong about Merlin being useless. So he is wrong about magic. I have to go find Merlin" Arthur stated, running out of his chambers and down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

With Merlin:

He had walked into Gaius's chambers and the old man immediately asked him what was wrong.

"I…I told Arthur about my secret…I came here to say goodbye" Merlin stated softly, fighting back more tears and sobs.

Gaius looked taken aback, his dark eyes soft and shining with slight traces of tears.

"Why did you tell him my boy? You were doing so well in keeping it a secret" Gaius asked, wrapping an arm around Merlin's shoulders he rubbed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Sorry Gaius, thanks for being an amazing father to me" Merlin smiled, hugging the older man gently, memorising his face, his hug, the smell of a sweet potion mixed with a slight bit of smoke.  
"I'll miss you Gaius, thanks for everything" Merlin smiled before turning to walk through the door but was stopped when the Prince himself stood blocking the door.

"You have no faith in me?" Arthur stated, pulling Merlin close to him by his shirt and growled low in his throat.

Please Review; if you do I'll make the next chapter.


	22. The punishment

I do not own Merlin, or anything else that may be associated with anything other then my imagination and the pure love of Bradley James and Collin Morgan.

This contains slash, Male/male loving. Don't like don't read…but you obviously knew that.

He had walked into Gaius's chambers and the old man immediately asked him what was wrong.

"I…I told Arthur about my secret…I came here to say goodbye" Merlin stated softly, fighting back more tears and sobs.

Gaius looked taken aback, his dark eyes soft and shining with slight traces of tears.

"Why did you tell him my boy? You were doing so well in keeping it a secret" Gaius asked, wrapping an arm around Merlin's shoulders he rubbed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Sorry Gaius, thanks for being an amazing father to me" Merlin smiled, hugging the older man gently, memorising his face, his hug, the smell of a sweet potion mixed with a slight bit of smoke.  
"I'll miss you Gaius, thanks for everything" Merlin smiled before turning to walk through the door but was stopped when the Prince himself stood blocking the door.

"You have no faith in me?" Arthur stated, pulling Merlin close to him by his shirt and growled low in his throat.

Merlin stared wide eyed at the prince, his mind went into overdrive.

Merlin gasped for air, his eyes wide and worried.

"Gaius…you must witness what I about to do" Arthur turned to the man, his eyes wild and daring. Gaius wanted to snatch the boy from the princes' hands but held back.

"Sire, please reconsider, I implore you" Gaius begged quietly, watching the look flash in Merlin's eyes that said he was close to terrified.

"Gaius, be quiet and watch. I wish for you to witness this and we need silence if not I will personally make sure the world knows what I am about to do and I very doubt Merlin would want it" Arthur hissed, staring into Merlin's eyes he sighed and relaxed slightly.

"Do you really think, I'd kill you for being what you have been all this time? You're still my Merlin. You still saved my life many times and other people, you're still the kind, gentle goofy person I met and thought was "normal" Your still the same person, I just know your whole identity now" Arthur said, smoothing down Merlin's hair softly.

"I will do anything for you and Gaius, I know Gaius knows you are a warlock and I can deduce he knew from the very start" Arthur turned to Gaius and smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Gaius for taking care of him. Though I think it will take the both of us to keep him out of trouble from now on. Do you agree?" He asked Gaius, holding back a sly smile he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I agree, sire. Thank you for not turning us in to King Uther" Gaius bowed gleefully and smiled thankfully to both.

"Listen, if my father ever finds out we'll all run away from here. If Merlin gets into trouble we'll protect him together" Arthur promised, pulling Merlin closer to him by his shoulders, his free hand tugged at his crimson neckerchief lightly so it went undone.

"Thank you Gaius, I shall speak to you later. But right not I have to take Merlin for his punishment" Arthur stated, pulling Merlin along behind him by the crimson material around his neck. He pulled him hastily through the hallways, people stared at them in wonder, watching Merlin's slightly pink flushed cheeks and he scrambled behind the prince.

Once he got to his chambers, taking several detours so they didn't pass any knights he locked the door and pushed Merlin against the wood door, trapped by Arthur's strong arms.

"This is for not believing me. Your punishment" Arthur whispered in Merlin's ear softly, one of his hands easily holding both of Merlin's wrists above his head. His free hand tugged the neckerchief from Merlin and threw it onto his bed yet his eyes didn't leave Merlin's.

"You're not a possession, but I wish to hold your heart as if it was. Even if I have to work at it, but that doesn't mean you get away without punishment. So give me your answer afterwards" the prince pushed his body flush against that of Merlin and nuzzled against the crook of his neck.

"This is your punishment" He growled close to affectionately into the sweet smelling skin before latching onto his collar sharply, suckling it harshly and biting it roughly. He could tell Merlin was in pain, Arthur's sharp teeth we're already tearing the skin slightly to make it bleed. So as an apology he soothed the mark with his tongue, licking up the small traces of blood before standing up straight and pecked lightly at the corner of his best friends' mouth.

"I love you too, Merlin. I always have. Would you please do me the honour of being my partner?" Arthur asked softly, kissing the palm of both hands before letting go of them in a silent apology for hurting him.

"Arthur…I…" Merlin tried to answer, his eyes closed lightly and his mouth parted to regain the breath he had lost during his punishment.

Please Review; if you do I'll make the next chapter.


	23. Golden eyes

I do not own Merlin, or anything else that may be associated with anything other then my imagination and the pure love of Bradley James and Collin Morgan.

This contains slash, Male/male loving. Don't like don't read…but you obviously knew that.

"You're not a possession, but I wish to hold your heart as if it was. Even if I have to work at it, but that doesn't mean you get away without punishment. So give me your answer afterwards" the prince pushed his body flush against that of Merlin and nuzzled against the crook of his neck.

"This is your punishment" He growled close to affectionately into the sweet smelling skin before latching onto his collar sharply, suckling it harshly and biting it roughly. He could tell Merlin was in pain, Arthur's sharp teeth we're already tearing the skin slightly to make it bleed. So as an apology he soothed the mark with his tongue, licking up the small traces of blood before standing up straight and pecked lightly at the corner of his best friends' mouth.

"I love you too, Merlin. I always have. Would you please do me the honour of being my partner?" Arthur asked softly, kissing the palm of both hands before letting go of them in a silent apology for hurting him.

"Arthur…I…" Merlin tried to answer, his eyes closed lightly and his mouth parted to regain the breath he had lost during his punishment.

"Arthur, I love you too…and I want to be your boyfriend, partner or lover whichever term you prefer. I do indeed love you and thank you" Merlin smiled softly, he leaned forward slightly, his even breath whispered against Arthur's lips.

"May I kiss you?" He asked tentatively, his gaze wondered from his lips and his eyes.

Arthur just nodded, not trusting himself to speak knowing he couldn't from happiness and shock.

Merlin leaned in slowly and his eyes closed slightly as did Arthur's, but he couldn't help but smile slightly as their lips met gently. Arthur's lips; Merlin noted, tasted of sweet tasting wine and typically just Arthur. His lips were slightly rougher then Merlin's and slightly dry from working and not drinking because he refused to drink without Merlin and at the time Merlin was cleaning his armour.

Merlin however had soft and gentle kisses that were slightly hesitant, his lips were moist and bitten from chewing nervously on his bottom lip and he tasted of sweet juice.

They kissed lightly, no lust involved but as both of them noticed; they didn't need lust to want each other. Lust wasn't how they felt, it was genuine love.

Merlin hummed contently against the blonde mans' lips and smiled happily, he pecked them one last time before retracting away.

Their faces were stained with blushes and their breathing was slightly louder and erratic. But neither cared to calm down and even with his collar throbbing from the punishment bite-mark, Merlin just grinned goofily at Arthur.

"I'm really sorry for not trusting you, Arthur. I was just so scared" the warlock stated tentatively, he was cold, mainly because he hadn't had the time to light the fire earlier. So as he stared over at the fire it burst alight, the colourful flamed danced across the logs in eagerness.

Arthur watched Merlin, but couldn't help but stare at the glowing gold in his eyes that burned gorgeously.

"You know what Merlin, as amazing as that was. I think I have an obsession with colour changing eyes" Arthur grinned smugly, kissing Merlin's forehead and wrapping his arms to gently hold his hips.

"Thanks Arthur, but I very doubt I can get rid of your new obsession, I'll only fuel it" he chuckled; he tugged Arthur with him as he sat in front of the fire.

Please Review; if you do I'll make the next chapter.


	24. Sickly sweet but all too good

I do not own Merlin, or anything else that may be associated with anything other then my imagination and the pure love of Bradley James and Collin Morgan.

This contains slash, Male/male loving. Don't like don't read…but you obviously knew that.

"I'm really sorry for not trusting you, Arthur. I was just so scared" the warlock stated tentatively, he was cold, mainly because he hadn't had the time to light the fire earlier. So as he stared over at the fire it burst alight, the colourful flamed danced across the logs in eagerness.

Arthur watched Merlin, but couldn't help but stare at the glowing gold in his eyes that burned gorgeously.

"You know what Merlin, as amazing as that was. I think I have an obsession with colour changing eyes" Arthur grinned smugly, kissing Merlin's forehead and wrapping his arms to gently hold his hips.

"Thanks Arthur, but I very doubt I can get rid of your new obsession, I'll only fuel it" he chuckled; he tugged Arthur with him as he sat in front of the fire.

The fire was warm, warmer then Merlin imagined being it a cold day and even colder with the draught that pursued their bodies from the crack in the pane in a nearby window. He sighed gently and muttered something in the language even he didn't understand, his eyes shined gold yet again and the window mended and Arthur watched him intently as the chill died down into the warmth of the blaze.

"It's nice like this. I have been part of doing this for ages but it suddenly feels peaceful. Meaningful, with you here" Arthur whispered, he lay down with Merlin in the crook of his body. Merlin's back was to Arthur's chest, the prince had decided to turn his attention on anything but Merlin for the time being. He resorted to nuzzling the back of said males' neck but also watching the fire crackle and swirl into a mist of light silver smoke that instantly dispersed.

They lay in silence, once every few minutes Arthur would lean down to kiss his neck or just cuddle closer to his new-found boyfriend. Merlin would also cuddle closer or arch his back and neck so he could kiss the bottom of Arthur's jaw line.

After about an hour, the fire slowly died down, they both stood up wobbly because their legs were numb and tingling.

"I love you, Arthur" Merlin whispered softly, the sincerity in his voice was like music to Arthur's ears. Like the victory of a fight or like the calmness of sitting beside the lake at midnight when no-one was around so he could think of Merlin and dream.

"I love you too, Merlin" Arthur whispered delicately in the overly large ear, nibbling on it lightly with a slight grin.

"Ng! Arthur. S-stop it" Merlin pleaded half-heartedly, 'pushing' weakly on the broad chest but after mere seconds just kept his hands splayed against the plane of the blondes' chest, kissing the corner of his lips to hope Arthur would stop teasing.

"What about your father?" Merlin panted breathily, hugging Arthur once he had had enough attacking his lips, cheek and jaw with sensual kisses and nips.

"My father has had his suspicions for ages, Merlin. I think he is the least of our worries; I want you to stay away from the knights as much as possible when you're not with me. I know they are my men, but they want you and I won't let them take you. I'll **kill **them if they put one finger wrong on you! They already tried things and you were close to letting them. Please, Merlin; be more careful" Arthur stated gently, his dark eyes pleaded with light blue orbs while he debated with his inner thoughts if he could get away with throwing some of the offenders in a cage with a questing beast.

"Don't worry about me, Arthur. I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, but if it puts your mind at lest I wont associate with them without you with me. Besides Leon, Galade and Lancelot but they are my friends" Merlin stated, he was worried about Arthur's protective nature. He smile none-the-less, rubbing his sore collar but hissed as a twinge of pain shot through his neck from his raw crimson and slightly blue bite mark.

"Sorry about that, but that is your punishment. But Merlin…" Arthur paused and Merlin raised a questioning eyebrow and turned to face the prince dead in the eyes.

"I need you, want you and will stop at nothing to stay with you. I'm not one for corny lines of love or sickly sweet lines of mushy squibble about feelings but you seem to bring out the worst…and best in me. Merlin, I love you so damn much and don't you ever forget it" he growled half promising half lovingly.

"I would never dream of forgetting it, and from you any "corny lines of love or sickly sweet lines of mushy squibble about feelings" is worth the world to me." Merlin grinned and turned around to leave for Gaius's chambers.

Please Review; if you do I'll make the next chapter.


	25. Just a dream

I do not own Merlin, or anything else that may be associated with anything other then my imagination and the pure love of Bradley James and Collin Morgan.

This contains slash, Male/male loving. Don't like don't read…but you obviously knew that.

"Sorry about that, but that is your punishment. But Merlin…" Arthur paused and Merlin raised a questioning eyebrow and turned to face the prince dead in the eyes.

"I need you, want you and will stop at nothing to stay with you. I'm not one for corny lines of love or sickly sweet lines of mushy squibble about feelings but you seem to bring out the worst…and best in me. Merlin, I love you so damn much and don't you ever forget it" he growled half promising half lovingly.

"I would never dream of forgetting it, and from you any "corny lines of love or sickly sweet lines of mushy squibble about feelings" is worth the world to me." Merlin grinned and turned around to leave for Gaius's chambers.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked, tugging at Merlin's forearm half-heartedly.

"To my room, to sleep? Is there something you wish for me to do before I leave?" Merlin whispered, tiredness easily seeping through his voice and half closed eyes.

"First of all, Merlin, you didn't even give me a goodnight kiss" Arthur grinned cockily.

"Secondly, you're sleeping with me for the next week as I told you earlier because of the confrontation with the knights. Come on, we'll deal with my father and the knights in the morning" Arthur dragged himself to his four poster bed with Merlin following close on his heels with a dazed smile of thanks.

"Thanks Arthur, for caring about me even though I'm your manservant" Merlin yawned sleepily.

"What!" Arthur snapped, pushing Merlin on his bed with half of his strength, his eyes showed evident hurt.

"Servant or not you're my boyfriend and best friend and I would be an idiot to not treat you as such. Don't you** dare **think otherwise just because I am a prince; if I wasn't, you wouldn't think such things! Would you?" Arthur hissed, mentally checking his grip so it wouldn't hurt the smaller man.

"It doesn't matter! Status means nothing to me! I am not some lowly person who would only think of that. I was stating that because the prince who came earlier in the week punched me and wouldn't share a second glance! Don't think I'm so lowly" Merlin cried in distress, all sleep easily removed from his body and mind. It wasn't lovers quarrel they were having, it was to share an understanding so they could start fresh in the morning as lovers. Nothing to hide, nothing bottled up.

"I'll kill him! Ever since that first day I met you I always had my eye on you! Why hadn't I been there then when you needed me?" He growled angrily, more to himself then Merlin.

"I **can **look after myself! I'm not some distressed weakling! I reported him and he was kicked out! You were always more to me then a frumping master!" ((AN: I use these words instead of swearing words, get used to it and use your imagination to work out what they mean))

"It broke me just to keep my secret from you! You keep enough secrets from me as it is and don't deny it!" Merlin barked, pushing eagerly at Arthur's arms but they didn't move but instead gripped at his wrists.

"Your right! The secret I always kept from you? I USED GWEN BECAUSE I LOVED YOU! I hate feeling weak but I seem to feel weak when I confess or talk to you but it is a welcomed feeling. I once killed a man for you and I went against my father for you. I am afraid of losing you and I used Gwen so I could take my mind off of you, I tried to kill myself once because I thought I could never have you but Gwen found me and stopped me. Her kisses sickened me; it felt wrong like I was forced into it. Anything else you wish to know?" Arthur shot angrily, his breathing was rapid and his eyes were brimming with tears that he refused to shed.

Merlin's eyes were gentle by the time he finished, he pulled out of the light haired man and pulled him fully onto the bed next to him.

"This is what every couple needs you know? To relive stress and start anew. We can have a real start to our relationship tomorrow. But for the time being, lets get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning. My Arthur" Merlin kissed Arthur gently on his lips then cuddled close to him under the covers, their bodies a fair space away from each other but close enough so their legs entwined with each other and Merlin's head was under Arthur's.

"I think I now love you even more then earlier today and I never thought that was possible. Goodnight my Merlin" He smiled and kissed said males' forehead before falling into a deep sleep.

That morning Merlin awoke earlier then he could have ever without Gaius's help or a makeshift alarm clock that he had transfigured from a crow so it would screech near his head and wake only him but not Gaius.

He stretched his tight joints as he stood up from the bed before studying his surrounding in the dim sunrise light and he began to silently panic.

_Why the hell was I sleeping with Arthur? I had a really weird dream about him, we were dating and we kissed and GOD it was so good and it felt so real. Well, time to get his breakfast. I wonder why I randomly started dreaming about him. I can usually keep my dreams about him at bay at night. _Merlin pondered as he silently made his way out of Arthur's chambers and down to the kitchen to get the prince his breakfast before starting his chores of the day.

Please Review; if you do I'll make the next chapter.


	26. Awake and ready

I do not own Merlin, or anything else that may be associated with anything other then my imagination and the pure love of Bradley James and Collin Morgan.

This contains slash, Male/male loving. Don't like don't read…but you obviously knew that.

That morning Merlin awoke earlier then he could have ever without Gaius's help or a makeshift alarm clock that he had transfigured from a crow so it would screech near his head and wake only him but not Gaius.

He stretched his tight joints as he stood up from the bed before studying his surrounding in the dim sunrise light and he began to silently panic.

_Why the hell was I sleeping with Arthur? I had a really weird dream about him, we were dating and we kissed and GOD it was so good and it felt so real. Well, time to get his breakfast. I wonder why I randomly started dreaming about him. I can usually keep my dreams about him at bay at night. _Merlin pondered as he silently made his way out of Arthur's chambers and down to the kitchen to get the prince his breakfast before starting his chores of the day.

He made his way down to the kitchen with as little noise as it was possible for the clumsy warlock, his feet tapping on the floor as he strode through the hallways and into the kitchen where the cook was still finishing with Arthur's breakfast.

"Good morning" Merlin's smiled softly at the cook, standing straight against the wall next to the door. The cook seemed stunned for a moment before shaking his head wildly and setting at putting the food on a plate.

"You're awake early; it takes you about five more minutes until you even crawl through the door, and your cheerful non-the-less. And good morning, Merlin" the cook was middle aged with ebony black hair and gentle emerald eyes.

"Yeh, I seem to have gotten a great sleep last night. I had a really good dream but it seemed so real" Merlin sighed in disappointment, he took the plate of food and a goblet before leaving he said goodbye to the cook and left to wake up Arthur and face yet another day with not being able to kiss him and not have him as his own. It seemed to take a second before he was slipping back into Arthur's chambers and placing the goblet and plate on a table.

"Wake up you prat" Merlin stated, he walked over to the bed and shook him but before he could process what had happened or keep at his attempt at waking the content smiling prince an arm lunged out from within the covers and pulled the dazed man onto the bed and somehow underneath Arthur.

"Good morning Merlin, you seemed really disappointed when you woke up, did something happen?" Arthur asked tenderly, running a hand gently through Merlin's soft hair.

"I…wait. It wasn't a dream?" the dark haired male asked, his face shining with a bright smile as realisation hit him like Arthur would on a hunting trip.

"Oh my gosh! I love you" Merlin breathing, leaning upwards easily to kiss Arthur happily who responded to the kiss even before it was physically made. They kissed softly for a while but Arthur seemed to be more interested with deepening. Merlin attempted to resist but after the third swipe of Arthur's warm tongue against his lips, begging for entrance he gladly parted his lips slightly but almost drew back from awed shock at the sudden lush of warmth that flooded his body as their tongues danced together, Merlin had thought it would be a fight for dominance or Arthur would be rough but it was the opposite it was a dance, as if Arthur didn't want a dominant or submissive in the relationship.

They hummed against each others' lips until they had to part, as Arthur smiled down at Merlin said dark haired male leaned upwards and sucked softly at his collar where people could see it if Arthur wanted them to. Merlin was tentative in his bites on the slightly tanned skin, moaning in the back of his throat as he drew away to inspect the red mark.

"Perfect" he chimed teasingly. Arthur smiled and rolled them both over so they lay side by side.

"You're already dressed? You're breakfast is going cold…probably cold by now" Merlin sighed, nuzzling the princes' neck.

"Warm it up for me; you're good enough with your gift. While you're at it make my water nice and cold, please" Arthur smiled cheekily at his boyfriend. He had only asked for it because he wanted to see the gorgeous blue eyes turn into gold that was almost like an obsession to Arthur.

"Ok" Merlin nodded and did as he was told, holding back a grin at Arthur's content and pleased look on his face.

Please Review; if you do I'll make the next chapter.


	27. Love, life and magic

I do not own Merlin, or anything else that may be associated with anything other then my imagination and the pure love of Bradley James and Collin Morgan.

This contains slash, Male/male loving. Don't like don't read…but you obviously knew that.

"Perfect" he chimed teasingly. Arthur smiled and rolled them both over so they lay side by side.

"You're already dressed? You're breakfast is going cold…probably cold by now" Merlin sighed, nuzzling the princes' neck.

"Warm it up for me; you're good enough with your gift. While you're at it make my water nice and cold, please" Arthur smiled cheekily at his boyfriend. He had only asked for it because he wanted to see the gorgeous blue eyes turn into gold that was almost like an obsession to Arthur.

"Ok" Merlin nodded and did as he was told, holding back a grin at Arthur's content and pleased look on his face.

It was getting light outside, Merlin had left Arthur to eat his breakfast so he could get his chain mail, sword and other things he would need for his practise only an hour away. He walked back to Arthur's chambers but Uther was stood outside, an uncharacteristic smile on his face.

"Umm, sire?" Merlin bowed slightly unsure, his eyes never left Uther's face for any signs of what he was planning.

"Merlin, why didn't you tell me you and my son were dating? I had to hear it from a Gaius…though I did have to torture it out of him. Did you know he's ticklish? Anyway" Uther took a deep breath before staring at him.

"Take good care of him, look after him and make sure he becomes a great king in my place. I may not like you, but you are a better queen/king then most people here to be beside Arthur" Merlin looked stunned at him before a goofy grin spread across his face. He nodded excitedly.

"Of course I will, leave it to me. Thank you" Merlin smiled, bowing again and leaving to tend to Arthur.

"Your father…" Merlin started but was cut off when warm lips numbed his in a heated kiss.

"My father gave us his blessing, he's finally acting like a father" Arthur smiled contently as he ran his hand through Merlin's soft hair.

Merlin smiled and nodded, an hour later they were in the training ground and Merlin and Arthur grinned to each other as a knight once again tried to make a move on Merlin.

"Excuse me, but I'm already spoken for" Merlin grinned cockily as Arthur walked behind him, kissing his collar with a smirk.

"Love you Mer; and you lot, keep on sparring you'll never get any better if you're just talking to my Merlin" Merlin gulped back a blush; his new pet name was somewhat sweet.

"Love you too Arthur, I love the pet name by the way" he smiled softly, leaned upwards to kiss his lips gently.

The knights got the idea, both males were now out of bounds so they only had each other to tease and relive pent up energy and tension.

"Good to know, I like it too so I'll probably be calling you that for a long time. So once this is finished I think I should punish you for letting them try to make a move on you" Arthur grinned happily.

"It was your idea and your plan. Anyway, your punishments hurt" Merlin complained half-heartedly, pulling his shirt aside to show the bruised love bite.

Arthur sighed apologetically and kissed the mark with a peck, playfully nudging Merlin backwards.

"I'll be much softer this time, think of it as a punishment without the pain, just sheer pleasurable torture" Arthur smiled, skillfuly blocking a knights swing with ease.

"See you in a bit, love you" Arthur grinned giddily before he pushed against the sword's weight.

"Love you too" and they both meant it, and knew it would never change except get stronger if possible.

Magic brought them together to gain a life of love, such a wonderful gift to have found each other.

Please Review; if you do I'll make the next chapter.


End file.
